Unexpected Destiny
by xXBlondeDistractionXx
Summary: AU/AH...Caroline Salvatore is a single mother of Two Children. She is waiting for the father to return but he doesn't. She meets a mysterious guy, Niklaus which turns out to be a friends brother. Will they be friends? or could it be a whole different story? Will her Ex ruin it for her to find happiness? Elejah, Klaroline, Kennett, Mabekah and Stexi.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for taking your time to read my FanFiction. This is my second fanfiction. I apologize for mistakes i may present as i said this is my second one. I will take my time to make it interesting for you.**

* * *

**Unexpected Destiny**

**CourtneyJC1997**

* * *

Caroline Salvatore is a single mother of Two Children. She is waiting for the father to return but he doesn't. She meets a mysterious guy, Niklaus which turns out to be a friends brother. Will they be friends? or could it be a whole different story? Will her Ex ruin it for her to find happiness? Elejah, Klaroline, Kennett, Mabekah and Stexi.

* * *

**Greetings**

It is the start of a new summer. School is over and the holidays begin. There is excitement, hot days, beaches and just fun. Caroline has a feeling that this summer will be different, she can just feel it. Caroline is a single mum of two adorable children, they are her world. She is expecting the father of her children to return after 5 years. She is going to wait for the father of her children. He is supposed to pick them up today, she told him to meet her in the grill but she had no reply.

"Have you had a text yet?" Stefan asked from across the room.

Caroline sighed, "No he hasn't, I mean Seriously after 5 years he would want to see his own flesh and blood?"

"You know what he was like Care, he was scared about the responsibility he had after you had two kids, it was obviously too much for the coward" Stefan stated, he never liked that man. Not one bit.

"I know Stef. I'm glad I have everyone supporting me, especially you and Lexi" Caroline gave him a warm smile.

"So am I. I'm glad to be One of the God parents" he gave her a huge grin.

"So Caroline, what time did you say you was going to meet him?" Lexi said as she came down the stairs.

"erm, in about 2 hours why?" Caroline said, curiously.

"the Kids wanna watch Lion King" Lexi grinned. The two kids came running into the room.

"Please mummy, Uncle Stefan?" Canaan, the five-year old boy, whined.

"Please Auntie Lexi?" Amelia, the four yea old, pouted.

Canaan is a Five year old boy. His Physique is adorable: he has crystal, Blue eyes; soft, spiked, long Brown hair; two dimples and devilish smile. On the other hand, Amelia is a Four-Year old Girl. He physique is like her mothers: she has curly, blonde hair; piercing green eyes like her Uncle Stefan and an innocent smile.

"Brother, what do you say?" Caroline smirked at him.

"Well we have two hours, we have plenty of time" Stefan stated.

Stefan held his arms out to Canaan-Jae, the little boy ran to Stefan and jumped on him and Stefan started to laugh which made Canaan laugh as well. Amelia casually walked over to Lexi and Caroline and sat in between them.

"I love you uncle Stefan" Canaan snuggled into Stefan's shoulder as Stefan pressed play for the movie.

"I love you too buddy" Stefan pressed a kiss on his head.

"mummy?" Amelia whispered.

"Yes darling?"

"Can we get a dog and Call it Simba?" Amelia asked, looking up to her mum.

Canaan's eyes lit up and said, "Yeah mummy can we get a dog? Maybe two"

"we will see, okay" Caroline told her children, softly.

"Okay. I love this part" Amelia said. Her and Canaan started to sing,

_I'm gonna be a mighty king,_

_so enemies Beware, _

Canaan began to sing.

_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts,_

_With quite so little hair,_

Amelia sang,

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

Canaan and Amelia continued to sing when they said,

"Come on, sing with us mummy, Uncle Stefan and Auntie Lexi" They pleaded with a pout and wide eyes.

"Okay" They said in unison which made the children beam with excitement.

* * *

In the Mystic Grill, Elijah, Elena, Rebekah and Matt were there. Matt was working behind the bar as Rebekah, Elijah and Elena were playing a game of American pool. Elijah was watching his wife beat his sister. He is happily married to his true love, Elena Gilbert. They met through Caroline. Rebekah however, she is dating Matt Donovan. Matt owned the Mystic Grill after the owner passed away 3 years ago. They were waiting for Caroline, Stefan and Lexi to come with the kids.

"Hey love, when is Caroline coming?" Elijah asked his wife.

"I don't know. Last time I texted Caroline she said that the kids wanted to watch Lion King" Elena smiled, she knew it was their favourite film as it was also hers, Caroline and Bonnie's when they were younger.

"Lion King" Elijah furrowed his eyebrows.

"Come on Elijah, that is a great film for old times" Rebekah teased her brother.

"I know Bekah" Elijah chuckled.

"Come on lets finish this game" Elena shouted in excitement. Elijah kissed her on the cheek and played a shot, hitting the stripe ball.

"Hey ain't that Damon?" Elena said pointing to the bar.

"well would you look at that" Rebekah said under her breath.

"Hey, Damon!" Elijah shouted over the music. Damon glanced in their direction and saluted before going back to his drink.

"Is he still arguing with Andie?" Rebekah asked.

Elena shrugged, "Only Stefan can tell"

"I'll be back in a minute, okay" He briefly kissed Elena on the lips.

"Where are you going?" Elena called, confused.

"I'm going to ring Niklaus, he is supposed to visit this week" Elijah explained before leaving the Grill.

Elijah took out his iPhone and scrolled through his contact list until he found his brother. Niklaus answered on the second ring.

"Wow record brother, second ring this time" Elijah chuckled, Klaus laughed.

" 'Lijah, what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked.

"I was wondering if you are still coming down this week?" Elijah asked, hopeful that he would.

"Of course brother, I'm on the highway about 30 minutes away" Klaus stated.

"Okay then, I'll see you soon"

"Goodbye brother" Klaus hung up and Elijah let out a breath he held in. Elijah walked back into the Grill and walked towards the bar.

"hey Elijah, what you having" Matt asked, politely.

"I'll have two Bourbons please and two gin and tonics, Matt"

"Sure coming up" Matt smiled at Elijah.

"Thanks, mate" a smile appeared on Elijah's face as he saw his brother Finn and his Wife Sage with his two nephews. Matt placed Elijah's order and Elijah smiled at him and walked back to Elena and Rebekah. They were playing another game of pool when Elijah arrived. They both smiled when they saw him approaching them.

"Gin and Tonics" he handed them their drink.

"Thank you" they both said in unison.

"Finn is here" Elijah stated, matter-of-fact.

"He is?" Elijah pointed towards the table his brother and Sage is sitting at with the twins. They started to walk towards the table.

"Julian, Grayson" Elena called. The twins turned their heads to the people who were calling them and beamed as they saw Elena, Elijah and Rebekah.

The twins got up from their seat and ran towards open arms. They giggled into the arms of Rebekah and Elijah and wrapped their arms around their necks as they picked them up.

Grayson had Milky, Blonde wavy hair with ice, blue eyes and had one dimple on his left cheek. Grayson has a warm, kind smile that make you smile. However, Julian has Black, long windswept hairstyle that is just above his dark, brown eyes. Julian has a dimple on his right cheek when he smiles.

"Elijah, Elena and Bekah" Finn saluted them.

Sage got up from where she sat and Hugged Rebekah and then Elena.

"Hello girls" Sage beamed at them. They all glanced to the Grill entrance as someone came in.

"Hello everyone" Klaus came through the doors and smiled at everyone.

* * *

Caroline, Stefan, Lexi and the Kids were in the car. They were at least 10 minutes away from the Grill. The kids were getting excited that they are going to see Grayson and Julian, they kids were best friends. They were now at the parking lot outside of the Mystic Grill and Caroline and Stefan got out of the car to let the Children get out and they ran into the Grill screaming with laughter. As Caroline, Lexi and Stefan made their way into the Grill, Caroline saw her children run up to a man standing near the bar.

"Mommy, Mommy is that daddy?" Canaan said, looking up at a man on the stool.

"Canaan, Amelia" Caroline called.

"But mommy" Amelia cried.

"Amelia, I'm sorry darling, but he is not your dad" Caroline kissed her head. Amelia began to cry.

"Hey, baby girl. Don't cry okay" Caroline hugged her children and said, "Go find your friends okay"

"Okay" they both said and beamed at her then took off.

Caroline looked up to a man staring at her, amused. He was very attractive, she hasn't seen him before.

"Erm, sorry about that" Caroline apologized.

"Hey, no worries..." the man said.

"Caroline" she offered him her hand and he took it.

"Name's Niklaus" he said in a low, sexy accent. I've heard that accent before, but where... she thought.

"thanks for understanding, just that they were suppose to meet their dad today" Caroline explained.

"Do they do this often?" Klaus chuckled which made Caroline laugh.

"I'm afraid so." Caroline stated.

"Haven't they met their dad?" Klaus wondered.

"Yes but four years ago when Amelia was born. He just left. He couldn't handle it. Since then, he hasn't made any effort to see them or me" Caroline said sadly.

"Well he is a fool to leave such a beautiful women and adorable kids" Klaus reassured her.

"thanks" Caroline looked at him when she heard a familiar voice.

Caroline turned around to see Elijah walking towards her.

"Elijah" she kissed his cheek as he kissed hers.

"Caroline, where are the little bubbles of joy?" Elijah asked.

"They are with Grayson, Finn, Sage and Julian. They were excited to see them again" Caroline told him. Klaus looked at them, confused.

Elijah looked at the person behind Caroline and said, "I guess you have already met my brother" Elijah smiled to Klaus.

"He's your brother? No wonder I recognise the accent" Caroline said, shocked.

"Brother, how do you know Caroline?" Klaus wondered.

"We use to date" Elijah stated.

"Don't worry Niklaus, I've heard so much about you" Caroline teased.

"Really," He said, amused. "and please call me Klaus" Caroline nodded.

"Elijah what have you done to my Best friend?" Caroline asked, putting on an angry tone.

Elijah narrowed his eyes, "Are you angry?"

"Don't sass my mister" she couldn't contain her laugh. Elijah began to laugh as well.

"she is at the Pool table with Rebekah"

"okay" Caroline turned on her heels and walked over to Rebekah and Elena.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus made their way to the booth where Finn, Sage, two other people and the twins sat with two other kids. Klaus sat next to Finn as Elijah sat next to a Blonde girl.

"Stefan and Lexi, this is my brother Klaus" Elijah introduced them.

"Hello Klaus" Stefan gave him a warm smile.

"And Klaus I guess you have already met Canaan and Amelia" Elijah asked.

"Yeah I have and what an introduction that was" Klaus smiled at the two young children.

"Yes and they are my God children" Elijah stated, matter-of-fact.

"Really?" Klaus' eyes widened.

"They are also our God children mister Mikaelson" Lexi said, giving Elijah a trade mark grin.

"Yes they are"

"So they have four God parents?" Klaus asked.

"Yes and I guess when they called you their father, Caroline explained why?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah and I think that their dad is stupid" Klaus mumbled.

"That he is and he is the coward" Finn said, annoyed.

"Who is their Father?" Klaus wondered.

"If he turns up you'll find out but if he doesn't, well his name is Tyler" Sage said, her focus went back to the Kids playing.

"Canaan, Amelia" Stefan called them.

"Yes Uncle Stefan" they both said.

Stefan tapped his leg and the two children got up and sat on his and Lexis's leg. Canaan looked up at Stefan with a confused expression on his face.

"Gosh don't you look like your mother" Stefan said looking at Canaan.

"No I don't. I'm a boy, mommy is a girl" Canaan placed his arms across his chest and pouted.

Everyone at the table began to laugh and Canaan got a bit annoyed.

"Stop laughing at me Uncle Stefan or I'll beat you up again" Canaan gave him a mischievous smile.

"Oh not do won't" Stefan ruffled Canaan's hair.

"Uncle Elijah, tell him" Canaan whined.

"Stefan leave the poor boy alone" Elijah chuckled.

"Okay," Stefan turned his attention to Amelia,

"Amelia, your like your mom ain't you" Stefan said, lovingly.

"Uncle Stefan, get to the point" she bossed him.

"Yes miss Salvatore" he put on a serious face.

"Do you remember this man?" Stefan pointed at Klaus. They kids nodded.

"This is Klaus, It is Uncle Elijah's, Auntie Rebekah and Finn's Brother"

"Uncle Elijah has a Big Family" Amelia stated.

"Yes I do" Elijah chuckled. Canaan sighed.

"What's wrong little man?" Finn asked.

Canaan looked up at them and shook his head, annoyed.

"It's just that, I thought I might see my dad after five years. I think I might have been the reason he left or me and Amelia. When my sister was born, he left. He left me, mommy and Amelia alone. Uncle Stefan I want a daddy, I don't want my mommy to be alone. I want her to be happy like Uncle Elijah and Auntie Elena is. I want a dad that will take me to baseball games, soccer games. I want someone who will love my mommy like I love her" Tears began to fall down his face.

Everyone had teary eyes at the little boys speech and he clung on to Amelia as if his life depends on it.

"Amelia I will never leave you. Always and forever" Canaan whispered a bit to loudly.

"Always and forever, Family above all" Amelia hugged her brother.

"Canaan, you have us. We love you little man, we will never leave you and your mommy" Stefan hugged his nephew.

"I know Uncle Stefan. I just want a Dad, is that too much to ask for?" Canaan asked his uncle.

"I guess not. But me, Elijah, Finn, Kol and maybe even Klaus can take you to games like soccer and baseball" Stefan tried to reassure him.

"Really?" Canaan beamed at him.

"Of course" they said in unison.

Canaan jumped off Stefan's lap after giving him a hug and raced to Elijah, Finn and Klaus and gave them a hug.

"Klaus?" Canaan called, embracing Klaus.

"Yes Canaan"

"I know I've just met you but are you staying with Uncle Elijah?"

"Yes I am" Klaus smiled at the boy. Canaan gave him a trade mark smile showing him his dimples and bright teeth.

"Can we visit you?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not sure if you mom will agree but if she does, I'd be happy to" Klaus said.

"Okay, Uncle Elijah?" Amelia shouted.

"Yes, love"

"When can we see the horses again?"

"When ever your mom comes round which i think will be tomorrow" Elijah explained to the young kids.

"Okay" they said in unsion.

Amelia went to Sage and Finn and said, "Guess what?"

"What?" they said smiling at the two.

"My mom might be getting us two dogs"

"Really? What breed?" Sage asked.

"Breed?" Amelia had a confused expression on her face.

"What type of dog?" Finn rephrased Sage's words.

"Two Si..Sibe...erm" she pouted.

"Siberian husky" Stefan correct her.

"Wow when are you getting them?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. mommy said she will think about it" Canaan said as he approached Elijah and gripped on to his leg.

"Do you want me to ask her tomorrow?" Elijah offered.

"Yes!" Canaan simply stated.

"Okay then, do you two want to continue playing?" Stefan asked from the booth.

"Yes" They said and began running to the play area.

"Julian, Grayson we might be getting dogs" Canaan called to them.

"Canaan, Amelia don't run!" Caroline called as she approached the group with Elena and Rebekah.

"So what have you guy been doing?"

* * *

It has been three hours and Tyler, the father of her children, still haven't came. She sat there waiting with Stefan, Lexi and Klaus while Rebekah is talking to Matt behind the bar and Sage, Finn, Elijah and Elena are playing two verses two on the pool table. The twins sat next to their Uncle Klaus while Canaan sat on Stefan's lap, asleep while Amelia laid along the chair with her head on Caroline's lap. They have been playing non stop for the past three hours and their father is not coming.

"This is just fantastic" Caroline mumbled looking at her phone. It is 11pm at night and still no Tyler.

"You know what he is like Care" Stefan tried to reassure her.

"I know. I just thought he could have the decency to see his kids" she said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"To be honest Caroline, you don't need him. You have us" Lexi stated.

"I know but I thought...never mind" Caroline huffed.

"It's okay Care, when you next see him or If you ever see him...Just punch him, in the face" Stefan said.

Caroline and Lexi burst into laughter as Klaus chuckled. This made Canaan wake up.

"Did daddy come?" Canaan slurred, sleepily.

"No baby boy, he didn't" a tear formed in Caroline's eye.

"Okay," Canaan stroked her cheek, "It's okay mommy. We don't need him, you have me, Amelia, Uncle Stefan, Damon, Elijah, Finn, Kol and now Klaus to act like a Father figure that I need until you meet someone who will love you, me and Amelia. I just want you to be happy mommy." Canaan explained and then lowered his head, "He didn't come because of me" Canaan mumbled.

"Hey little man, your father doesn't know what he is missing. You're a great kid and it's too bad that he can't see it" Klaus said to the little boy.

"I like him mommy" Canaan said.

"Do you now?" Caroline looked at Klaus and smiled.

"Yes, he is nice to me and Amelia" Canaan stated, sleepily.

"It is because you two are damn adorable" Lexi cooed.

"I know" Canaan replied.

"Come on let's get you two home, I need to go to the bathroom" Caroline said, getting out of the booth.

"I need to go as well" Lexi said, following Caroline.

"Stefan, could you put the kids in the car please" Caroline called.

"Okay" Stefan shouted back.

Stefan put Amelia into his arms and said, "Could you grab Canaan please?" Stefan said looking at Klaus.

"Erm, Sure What about these two" Klaus pointed at Julian and Grayson.

Stefan walked up to the bar and asked Matt if he could look after the twins.

"Yeah sure, is Caroline now going?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, the jerk never turned up" Stefan growled.

"Don't worry, she'll find someone" Matt tried to reassure him.

"I hope your right" Stefan mumbled.

"What about him?" Matt said, pointing to Klaus.

"Who? Klaus?" Stefan said, dumbfounded.

"Look at him, he is caring for Canaan, picking him up and protectively placing to his chest" Matt stated the obvious.

"So, I asked him"

"But did you ask him to be nice to him, he thinks Caroline is Beautiful"

"She is though. My sister is amazing" Stefan defended her.

"Okay, okay. I was just saying. I think he is a genuine guy" Matt replied.

Stefan turned on his heels with Amelia in his arms and walked over to Klaus who had Canaan in his arms. Canaan arms were wrapped around Klaus' neck and Stefan just chuckled.

"He likes you" Stefan said, returning to Klaus.

"He and his Sister are Talented yet smart for their age" Klaus mumbled, looking at Canaan.

"Yes, they have a tutor since they turned three" Stefan shrugged.

"I feel sorry for them" Klaus said.

"For who?" Stefan said, confused.

Klaus looked up at Stefan and said, "They have been absent of a father for some time," Klaus shook his head, "It isn't right for them, nor Caroline"

Stefan was shocked, Klaus only just meet them. Then again a lot of people have said that. Klaus is right, they shouldn't have gone through that. They deserve a father.

"Why do you seem upset?" Stefan wondered.

Klaus chuckled, "I'm not upset. I feel bad for them, I know what it is like to grow up without a father"

"Elijah's father,. wasn't he your father?" Stefan asked.

Klaus shook his head, "No, he was my Step-father. My mom had an affair and I paid the price for it"

"Meaning?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Klaus grumbled.

"Okay, on to another subject" Stefan began walking to the entrance of the Grill.

"What?" Klaus asked, following him.

"Do you like Sports?"

"Yeah why?" Klaus furrowed his brow.

"Then if your planning on sticking around, You'll have a lot of fun playing with Canaan" Stefan grinned at him.

"why?"

"Canaan loves Sport, he is brilliant at it. He likes you, he'd want to play soccer with you" Stefan explained.

"Soccer?" Klaus's eyes widened as Stefan opened the car door, placing Amelia in the seat.

Stefan put the seatbelt around Amelia as Klaus did the Same to Canaan.

"Yes, it is his favourite game" Stefan replied, amused with Klaus' expression.

"I like him even more" Klaus mumbled, Stefan heard him and smiled.

They turned around to find Caroline and Lexi coming out of the Grill, they were smiling at the men. Caroline kissed Stefan on the cheek and then looked at Klaus.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Klaus" Caroline said, extending her hand.

"Ditto" Klaus smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you for putting Canaan in the Car. He really likes you" Caroline said shyly, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He is a great lad"

"That he is" Stefan said proudly.

"You have bright Children Caroline, Don't let that guy put you down okay" Klaus questioned her.

"Okay. I guess we might see you tomorrow then" Caroline told him.

"Sure"

"Come on Caroline, we need to stick these monsters in bed" Lexi called making Caroline laugh.

"Okay. Goodbye Klaus"

"Goodbye love" Klaus said, low and huskily.

Caroline got into the car before waving back at her friends that exitted the Grill. She was now on her way home, with a smile on her face.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading the 1st chapter of my Second fanfiction, I hope that you like it...  
**_

_**I would love to know what you think about it, so please leave a review.**_

_**Give some ideas of what you might like to see in the future chapters.**_

_**oxox**_


	2. A Bright Start - Part One

I also want to thank you all for your response to the first chapter of my fanfic, I was happy that you enjoyed it. So thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following and favouring my story.

And here is the second chapter - enjoy!

* * *

**A Bright Start**

It was a bright and sunny morning. The sky was clear and as blue as ever. The morning was like no other. Today was a special day for Caroline as it was Canaan's birthday. He is six today and it saddened Caroline that soon he won't be her little boy no more. The birds were singing to the morning shine as dogs barked at the local post man. The smell of fresh-cut grass and leaves gave the air a nice, beautiful, natural scent. There was a lingering of cherry pie that the neighbours bake every morning. Caroline was suddenly jolted awake to the screams of happiness coming from her little boy.

"Mommy, Mommy wake up!" Canaan screamed.

"Come on Mommy! It's Canaan's birthday" Amelia cried out in joy.

They have to be the best kids she has ever met and they are hers.

"Okay, Okay" Caroline chuckled.

Canaan and Amelia ran up to Caroline as she was about to get out of bed when they jumped on her making her fall back on the bed, laughing.

"What am I going to do with you?" Caroline asked.

"First, I demand pancakes" Canaan protested.

"Well, ain't you a demanding little fella" Caroline cooed.

"Yes and an adorable one I am" Canaan replied kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you mommy" Canaan whispered.

"I love you too, both of you" Caroline hugged her too children.

What had she done to deserve these kids. They are well-mannered, kind, caring, intelligent and quite unique. Caroline is the most happiest mother in the world at this moment and no one could change it, not even their pathetic father.

"I love you mommy" Amelia called.

Caroline picked up the two children in her arms.

"What do you want on your pancakes, darling?" Caroline asked.

"Fruit" they said in unison.

"Seriously if anyone didn't know you two, they'd think you are twins" Caroline giggled.

"Mommy I like it when you giggle" Canaan rested his head into Caroline shoulder.

"Me too" Amelia agreed.

"It is because you make me happy" Caroline replied, happily.

"I know" Canaan gave her a smirk.

Caroline entered the kitchen to find Stefan and Lexi sitting at the table with already made pancakes. Stefan looked up and grinned as he saw Caroline and the kids clinging on to their mother. Caroline put Canaan and Amelia down on to the floor and they ran towards the table that contained Pancakes with lots of different fruit.

"Happy Birthday, Cay-Jae" Stefan ruffled Canaan's hair.

"Uncle Stefan?" Canaan looked up to his Uncle.

"Yes?" Stefan furrowed his brow.

"Don't call me Cay-Jae...It's not cool Sneffy" Canaan gave him a playful grin.

"Did you just call me Sneffy?" Stefan's eyes widened, amused.

"Oh...I did. What you gonna do?" Canaan challenged.

"For a boy, you've got nerves" Stefan mocked.

"Well, I have nerves in my body. So I guess your right" Canaan replied.

Caroline and Lexi bursted out in laughter at the banter going on between her son and her brother. Her son is pretty smart of a six-year-old.

"Mommy are we going to Uncle Elijah's today?" Amelia asked as she finished her breakfast.

"Yeah sure Canaan's party is round their" at this, Canaan clapped his hands together with a boyish laughter.

"I wonder what he got me?" Canaan said with excitement.

"You'll have to wait and see. Go and get changed okay" and with that the kids dashed upstairs.

* * *

At the Mikaelson Mansion, Elijah, Rebekah, Elena and Kol are getting everything ready for Canaan's party today. It is also a friend of Canaan's birthday as well which there are double the amount of presents. The room is decorated in Navy blue and Aqua blue with ribbons dangling everywhere. Rebekah and Sage prepared the cake for them this morning, putting the decorations on it. The cake is triple chocolate sponge with jam layers. Klaus and Finn had been out to get the other presents as Klaus forgot to bring the presents from home.

"Got the presents" Klaus called from the door.

"Great bring them in" Elijah shouted to his younger brother.

"Where do you want them" Finn asked.

"Just put them near the fireplace" Rebekah yelled from the kitchen.

"They are going to be here soon" Elena mumbled.

"Don't worry, love. He is going to love it" Elijah gestured around the room.

"Of course Elena" Rebekah reassured her.

"I can't wait to see the little munchkins" Kol beamed. He loved hanging out with Canaan and Amelia.

"So how long have you know Caroline and her Kids?" Klaus asked, curious.

"I've known her for 23 years" Elena replied.

"I've known her 12 years" Rebekah replied.

"As have I" Elijah responded.

"And I about 10 years my dear brother" Kol acknowledged.

"Then how come I have never met her until yesterday?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Because brother unlike you, we actually paid attention to her" Kol stated.

"Meaning?" Klaus wondered.

"Klaus, when we were in high school, Caroline was a shy, insecure girl and people didn't respect her like they do now. People barely spoke to her and you of course was focused on Football. She didn't really blend in, she was scared that people would reject her. She had Canaan at 17-years-old, but she still managed to go to College but after two years she was left defending for herself with a one-year-old and a newborn. She is not that girl anymore and if you would have hung out with us, you may have met Caroline" Elijah explained.

"You must have brung her home? why didn't I meet her then?" Klaus asked.

"You were to busy doing god knows what with the cheerleaders" Kol stated, gagging.

"Oh okay" Klaus looked towards the floor, embarrassed.

"I hear a car" a teenage boy called from the stairs.

* * *

Caroline began to pull into the driveway of the Mikaelson Mansion. Her two kids jumping up and down in the back seat as Stefan is trying so hard to keep them still. Today will be a great day, she can feel it in her bones. No today will be prefect. She just hope that Canaan likes the present that she still needs to get. As they came to a halt, Stefan and Lexi got out of the car and picked up the two children in their arms. Canaan was fighting Stefan's hold so Stefan let the energetic boy onto the gravel pathway. Canaan ran ahead of everyone and pounded on the door. Within a few seconds a teenage boy answered the door.

"Canaan" The young boy called.

"Henrick" Canaan beamed at him.

"Come here little man" Henrick embraced Canaan.

"Happy Birthday Henrick" Canaan whispered.

"Happy Birthday Canaan" Henrick released Canaan and Henrick smiled as he saw the other four approaching the door.

"Caroline, Stefan and Lexi" Henrick saluted them before holding his arms out from Amelia.

"Henwick" Amelia beamed at the Brown haired boy with a grin.

"Hey princess" Henrick cooed.

Caroline's family is the closest he has ever had to a second family. He loved playing soccer with Canaan and drawing with Amelia as she is quiet talented for such a young age.

"Happy Birthday Henry" Caroline smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday" Lexi and Stefan said in unison.

"Thanks, come on in everyone is waiting for you" Henrick leaded them into the living room which was beautifully decorated in Navy Blue and Aqua Blue. It kind of made sense as Canaan loves Aqua Blue while Henrick Loves Navy Blue. Henrick is turning 16 today as well as Canaan turning 6.

Elijah, Sage, Finn, Klaus, Elena, Kol, Rebekah and Matt were sitting in the living room in a deep conversation. Where is Bonnie? Caroline thought. Caroline and the rest entered the Living room and everyone turned towards them with a loving smile. Canaan ran to his non-biological Family as he embraced them. Canaan let out a wave of giggles that were filling the room causing everyone to smile and laugh with him.

"Uncle Elijah" Canaan beamed.

"Happy Birthday" Elijah replied.

Canaan searched the room for a person in particular and when he didn't see him, he pouted.

"What's wrong Canaan?" Sage asked the boy.

"Where is Uncle Damon?" Canaan asked, grumpily.

"He is having issues with Andie, mate" Kol knelt to his level.

"What happened?" Canaan questioned Kol.

"They argued, mate" Kol replied with a grin.

Canaan sighed, "When don't they argue" Canaan shrugged.

"True" Kol said, bemused.

"Canaan, Henrick...Do you want to play soccer outside?" Stefan offered the boys.

"Yeah" they both said, excitedly.

"Come on then" Stefan offered Canaan his hand and he took it without thought.

Canaan turned back to glance at the other males.

"Uncle 'lijah, Uncle Kol, Uncle Finn and Klaus...Get your bottom outside" Canaan shouted, commanding them without any questions what so ever.

As Canaan, Stefan, Amelia and Henrick was outside the men turned towards Caroline and began to laugh.

"Your son is ever so demanding" Elijah stated, chuckling.

"I wonder where he got that from" Caroline smirked, looking at Elijah.

"That is true Caroline, Canaan has picked up that trait" Kol laughed.

"Don't think your innocent Kol, Canaan can be quiet cocky because of you" Lexi said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Kol put his hand over his heart and gasped, "How could you say such thing?"

"It's true Kol but he is rather dramatic like you as well" Caroline shrugged. Her face saddened.

"What's wrong Care?" Sage asked the sad blonde.

Caroline let out a sigh, "It's just...It's just" she looked at the people that are paying attention to her, she shock her head.

"Care, you can talk to us" Kol offered.

"It's just I thought Canaan grew up without a Father but it turns out her has Grown up with three father figures despite the attitude my son has because of you" Caroline laughed at the last bit. Caroline had tears forming in her eyes and she looked away.

"aw, Care. You'll always have us even though we aren't blood related to Canaan and Amelia but they are like family no matter what" Elijah reassured her as he embraced her. "You're not alone in this" Elijah kissed her forehead.

Klaus stood there stunned. The amount of love that his family has over a family that is not blood related to him was unbelievable. Do they feel the same way about him? Klaus thought. Mikael his father never had, he'd always abuse him even if he done nothing wrong. Once before his father tried to drown him because he lost a fish when him and Mikael went fishing. When his dad died, he found out that he wasn't his biological father and yet his mother never defended him nor loved him like she loved his siblings. He is a bastard child with a shit upbringing. He knows no one would love him, so he doesn't love back. Love is a weakness his father said to him once. He didn't deserve someones love yet a childs.

"I actually need someones help?" Caroline finally spoke.

"What do you need?" Finn asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well I need two people that will carry two heavy objects?" Caroline looked around.

"I can go" Kol offered with a mischevious grin.

"I have to prepare the cake and food sorry" Sage said as her, Finn and Elena went into the Kitchen. Elijah and Klaus were left.

"My apologise Care, I have to play soccer with an impatient little boy" Elijah grinned before walking towards the back garden.

"Looks like it is me and you two" Caroline smirked looking towards Klaus and Kol.

* * *

As they were driving down the highstreet of the town, Kol was in the back as Klaus and Caroline were in the front of the car. Caroline didn't want Kol in the front because he kept fiddling with the musoc channels and it annoyed her. Kol started whinning because Caroline wouldn't tell him where they were heading.

"Caroline, why do I have to sit in the back?" Kol whined. He hate sitting in the back of the SUV.

"Kol you are rather annoying when you're in front" Caroline replied, truthfully.

"Hurtful" Kol pouted. Klaus laughed at his brother as he looked at him through the wind mirror.

"What's funny Nik?" Kol glared at his brother.

"Your pouting like a boy who didn't get a toy, brother" At this, Caroline burst in to laughter.

"Shut up Nik" Kol hissed.

"Caroline don't laugh too much, you might lose control" Klaus said, deeply serious.

"Oh, sorry" Caroline whispered, embarrassed.

"It's okay love" Klaus smirked at as he glanced out of the window.

"So Caroline where are we going?" Kol asked once again.

"Look" Caroline pointed at a building as the car came to a halt.

"A pet store" Kol questioned.

"Yes?" Caroline replied.

"Why?" Klaus simply asked.

"Canaan wanted a puppy so I'm gonna get him one" Caroline replied as she got out of the car.

"Do you always buy them what they want?" Klaus wondered.

"Yes and No?" Caroline replied as she grabbed her purse from the car.

"Yes they do Caroline" Kol called.

" No they don't Kol. My kids are not spoilt if that is what you're implying Klaus. I have a rule that my kids oblige by. If you want something you have to earn it. No to brag or anything but my kids earn their toys. My son is the smartest and best at sports in his year as he's been tutored since a young age and was asked to focus strongly on one subject, he chose sport. As for my daughter, she's been tutored at a young age and focused on Art as her main focus, she has gotten rewards because she's talented for a girl of four and Kol she even drew you a god damn picture. Do not tell me my kids are spoilt okay" Caroline's anger was rising to its limits, she began to cry again.

Kol came up to her and held her at arms lengths "I was only kidding Care. I know they aren't spoilt, I've been to all of their awards evenings and competitions" Kol hugged her.

"I'm still mad at you" Caroline grumbled.

"I know. So what made you go on a rant" Kol's soft eyes burned into hers.

"You know how hard I try to make their life's great. I love them Kol and I want them to do well. I buy them things because they deserve them" Caroline wiped the tear from her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Come on let's get those puppies" Kol smiled and both Klaus and Kol held out their arm for her to take and she took it willingly. As she put her arm through Klaus' she felt a wave of electricity shot through her and made her shiver. Klaus felt that too as the Electricity went through his body all the way to his feet, he smirked.

As they went into the Pet store they were greeted by a woman who Caroline has never seen before and Carolines been here many times. As they approached her, her name tag read Isabelle.

"Bonjour" the women said. Caroline looked at her, confused.

"Bonjour, nous recherchons un chien" Klaus replied in a French accent. Caroline's eyes widened, he sounded hot.

"droit de cette façon" Isabelle replied in french. Klaus nodded.

"Merci" Klaus said, looking at his brother and Caroline.

"You know french?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, didn't you learn it in school?" Klaus asked.

"Nope, I learned Italian" Caroline shrugged.

"Come on, let's go" Kol whined.

They followed the women to the back of the store where a dozen of dogs were barking as they entered the room. The woman turned her attention back at the three of them.

"rien de particulier" she questioned. Klaus turned to Caroline.

"What breed do you want?" Klaus asked, burning his gaze into hers.

"A Huskey, two actually" Caroline replied as Klaus nodded.

"deux chiens de traîneau" Klaus told the women and she nodded. She led them further into the store to the cage that contained two adult huskies and 5 puppies. The one that caught Caroline's attention was the pure white puppy with ice blue eyes. Another puppy that also caught her eye was dark grey with one eye blue and the other brown. They were magnificent.

"Which ones?" Kol asked as he took in the beauty of the dogs.

"That dark grey one and the white one" Caroline said in awe.

"Coming up" Klaus smirked at her. She was beautiful when she was happy. What is he saying, he thought.

"Chien de traîneau blanc" Klaus told the woman. She nodded and picked up the White puppy and handed it to him, it was a boy. "Chien de traîneau gris-foncé" Klaus added pointing to the Dark grey puppy. She nodded and picked up the puppy, it was a girl.

"sont ils de la même famille" Klaus asked.

"Non, elle a été abandonnée par ses parents" they woman replied, sadly.

"What is it Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"They girl you got, it was abandoned by her parents but i'm guessing she meant owners" Klaus shrugged.

"Well that is going to change, come on we have other shopping to do. I want to get one for Henrick...would her like one?" Caroline said.

"Yeah, Get him the light grey one, It's pretty" Kol said picking up the puppy, it was also a boy.

"okay let's go" Klaus said taking a puppy from Caroline.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, Canaan, Stefan, Elijah and Finn were playing football against each other. Canaan's team were beating Elijah and Finn as they were letting the little boy run circles around them. Sage, Elena, Lexi, Rebekah and Amelia were in the lounge area, drawing pictures of the flowers that were blossoming. Canaan looked around for Kol, his mom and Klaus but they was not in sight.

"Where is mommy and Uncle Kol and Klaus?" Canaan wondered, searching the back garden.

"Mommy needed to get something, she'll be back soon" Finn reassured the boy, squeezing his shoulder lightly. Canaan turned on his heels to look up at his Uncle Finn as Finn knelt to his level.

"What about Klaus and Uncle Kol?" Canaan asked, confused.

"They went with her mate" Finn comforted him.

"Okay" Canaan began to walk over to the girls as they were drawing. He went up to his little sister and kissed her on her forehead.

"Sister, what are you drawing?" Canaan asked, politely.

Amelia looked up at him and gave him a smile. She picked up the piece of paper and handed it to him. Canaan's eyes widened in surprise.

"My sister is a young Vincent Van Gogh" Canaan said, happily.

"Aw thank you Canaan" she hugged her brother. "You're the next Cristiano Ronaldo"

"I know" Canaan replied, proudly making his sister laugh.

"You guys have talent you know" Sage stated.

"Stefan taught me to play soccer, baseball, basketball and lots of others" Canaan smiled towards his Uncle.

"That I did little man" Stefan ruffled his hair.

"Stefan, leave my hair alone" Canaan scowled.

"Stefan are you tormented the boy?" Elena questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe?" Stefan replied, looking innocent.

"Yes you are Uncle Stefan" Amelia called, pointing her tongue at Stefan.

"Oh you cheeky mare" Stefan before running at her and placing her playfully over his shoulder.

"Put me down" Amelia squealed while laughing.

"Stefan put the poor girl down" Lexi scowled him.

"Do I have to?" he said playfully.

"Yes" Elijah challenged him while stalking towards Stefan. Stefan can see what Elijah was about to do and carefully ran away from Elijah.

"Stefan, be careful with her" Rebekah called.

"I will" Stefan shouted over to her.

Canaan ran up to Stefan and grabbed his legs, clinging on, refusing to let go.

"Uncle Elijah, quick get her. I've got his legs" Canaan ordered causing everyone to laugh at Stefan.

"Stefan's getting beat up by a 6-year-old" Henrick mocked.

"Watch your tone Henrick or i'll let you take a dip in the pool" Stefan grinned, stepping forward towards Henrick once Canaan let go of him.

"Hey, Stefan...Just kidding" Henrick lied, but raised his hands in defeat.

"Hey Rebekah, Elena...have you heard from Bonnie?" Matt asked.

"Who is Bonnie?" Kol asked, confused as Finn and Sage were also unaware of this Bonnie girl.

"Bonnie is the Salvatore's cousin. She lives in Vancouver and was supposed to visit this week for Canaan's birthday" Elena explained.

"Yeah, haven't you met her?" Matt asked the confused people sitting in front of him.

"No we haven't" Sage stated, honestly.

* * *

Caroline, Kol and Klaus were coming up to the Mansion with Three energetic puppies and a lot of accessories just for three tiny dogs. They had to get a lot of things: Blue, Purple and Green leads; matching food and drink bowls; two Black wooden doghouses; hundreds of chew toys and a lot of food. The car was packed with everything, it is unbelievable how much a dog needs. Oh and she brought a lot of Shampoo for the dogs when they get dirty. They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

"Come here you lady" Caroline said, picking up the Dark grey puppy.

"Come here little fella" Klaus cooed at the White puppy and he licked Klaus on the cheek, Klaus' eyes widened at the dog and then softened.

"Come on Kol junior" Kol called at the little light grey puppy.

Caroline let out a sigh and turned around towards the men and said,

"Ready?" Caroline asked, nervous.

"Are you nervous about giving him a puppy?" Klaus asked, amused.

"Yeah, a little" Caroline confirmed.

"What did he want to call this little fella?" Klaus wondered, stroking the puppy.

"He wanted to call him Simba" Caroline shrugged but a smile played on her face.

"Simba as in Lion King?" Klaus asked, bemused.

"That's the one" Caroline smiled.

"Simba suits him" Kol murmured, stroking the white puppy while patting it's head.

"What about the girl?" Kol gestured to the Female dog.

"I don't know" Caaroline replied.

"So are you ready?" They both nodded at her and they follwed her into the house.

* * *

**_This is Part one of this chapter as it has two Parts for Canaan and Henricks Birthday._**

**_Did you like how i added Henrick into this Fanfiction?_**

**_Any Ideas on the other Male dog and the Female one._**

**_I hope you liked this chapter._**

**_Please feel free to leave any ideas and your views, It will mean a lot :)_**

**_oxoxoxoxox_**


	3. Full of Surprises - Part Two

I also want to thank you all for your response to the second chapter of my fanfic, I was happy that you enjoyed it. So thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following and favouring my story.

And here is part two of the Second chapter - enjoy!

* * *

**Full Of Surprises**

As Klaus, Caroline and Kol entered the house, It seemed quite. Then they realised that everyone was outside playing soccer. Caroline wanted to show them their present so she looked at Klaus and said,

"Grab her please, I want to bring Canaan, Henrick and Amelia in here to see them" Caroline handed Klaus the female dog.

"Okay but where should we stand?" Klaus wondered.

"Stay in here and wait for my signal to come in and try to keep the puppies quite" Caroline stroked the puppies head and walked into the living towards the back garden. Klaus and Kol remained in the foyer, waiting.

Caroline began walking outside when she heard a cry of joy.

"mommy, where have you been?" Canaan wondered.

"Yeah mommy" Amelia scowled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but mommy had to get your last present" Caroline grinned at them. Canaan and Amelia cocked their heads to one side.

"What present?" Amelia asked.

"Well, It is yours, Henrick and Canaan's present" Caroline replied.

"How come Amelia get's a present, It isn't her birthday" Canaan pouted.

"because there is three of them" Caroline stated.

"Show us please" Henrick said, excitedly.

"Okay. Follow" Caroline order, softly. The children nodded.

Caroline began walking back into the House and lead the Children into the living room and gestured for them to sit on to the couch. The adults came in afterwards and stood all over the living room wondering where she went. All eyes were on her. Caroline's eyes met Klaus and Kol's and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay" she said to the men with the dog.

Klaus and Kol let the dogs go and they ran into the living, barking like mad. As Canaan and Amelia heard something barking, they knew instantly that they were puppies. Amelia found a dark grey puppy into her lap, the puppy began licking Amelia's face and the little girl giggled. Canaan held the White puppy and placed it into his lap and began to cuddle it. Henrick knelt and picked up the light grey puppy and held it to his chest.

"Caroline, you got me a puppy?" Henrick asked, shocked.

"Actually it was Kol and Klaus" Caroline gestured to the men behind them.

Everyone looked towards the Foyer as Klaus and Kol emerged from their with a smile on their faces. Henrick beamed at them and handed the puppy to Elijah and ran towards his older brothers and embraced them.

"Thank you" Henrick told them.

"Your welcome, buddy" Klaus ruffled Henrick's hair.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" Canaan said as he ran into his mom, clinging on to her leg.

"Hey" Caroline picked him up and cuddled him.

"Thank you" Canaan kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Your welcome" Caroline cooed and whispered "Klaus brought the dog accessories for you and Amelia"

"Really?" Canaan whispered.

"Yes, as a birthday gift as he didn't know it was you birthday" Caroline whispered.

"Shall I thank him?" Canaan wondered.

"I think you should" Caroline replied.

"Okay, let me go please" Canaan asked. Caroline placed him on to the floor.

Canaan began to run towards Klaus and jumped on him, Klaus quickly reacted and grabbed Canaan before he fell. Canaan wrapped his arms around Klaus and said,

"Thank you for my present" Canaan said, looking into Klaus' eyes.

"Your welcome mate" Klaus replied.

"Can I speak to you?" Canaan asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Canaan struggled out of Klaus' grip and Klaus placed him on to the floor.

"mommy, I want to show Klaus something I drew" Canaan shouted.

"okay, Don't forget you haven't opened your present's yet" Caroline called.

"I know" Canaan shouted.

Canaan grabbed Klaus' hand and led him upstairs to Canaan's bedroom that he sleeps in when he stays round Elijah's on the weekends.

"You live here?" Klaus asked amused.

"Yup, Only on the weekends and After school as my mom is still at school" Canaan shrugged and Climbed on his chair.

"What does she do?"

"She is a Teacher. She teachers me, Grayson and Julian at school" Canaan responded.

"How long has she been one?"

"One year, as she had Amelia" Canaan shrugged and began to draw on paper.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Klaus wondered.

Canaan sighed and said, "Why are you nice to my family?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked amused.

"Your nice to me, my sister and my mom. You met us a few days ago" Canaan stared up at Klaus.

"What is wrong with that?" Klaus asked.

"The last person that was nice to me was very close to my mom, falling on top of her" Canaan mumbled.

"What do you mean falling on top of her?" Klaus wondered.

"Like when you build bricks and all of a sudden they are lying on top of each other, falling" Canaan stated.

"oh" Klaus finally released what the boy meant.

"You saw that"

"Yeah"

"What did your mom do?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Pushed him away. I came downstairs and kicked him but luckily Uncle Stefan was home. He kicked him out and I never saw him again"

"Your mom said you like me" Klaus asked, confused.

"I do, it's just that you seem to like my mom" Canaan shrugged.

"I guess you are protective over her" Klaus acknowledged.

"Yes. I love my mom and My dad left me when Amelia was born leaving Her alone" Canaan's eyes saddened.

"Do you know his Name?" Klaus knew his first name but not his last.

"Tyler Lockwood. That is all" Canaan focused back on his drawing.

"Don't worry mate, I won't harm your mom okay" Klaus assured him.

"Okay" Canaan smiled at him.

Canaan got up and picked up a book of some sort and walked over to Klaus and handed it to him. Klaus looked at Canaan in confusion.

"Just look" Canaan said softly.

Klaus opened the book and was hit with wonder. Mixed sketches of amateur drawings and artistic ones. Klaus' eyes widened to find that Caroline, Canaan and Amelia drew these. Klaus looked at the Mural on the wall which is similar to the one on Canaan's wall.

"Who painted this?" Klaus asked.

"Me and Mom" Canaan smiled as he remembered painting it with his mom.

"When?" Klaus questioned.

"About a year ago, maybe shorter" Canaan replied.

"Your mom said you picked sport as a main activity" Klaus stated.

"I did" Canaan looked at him confused.

"Then how come you are good at art?" Klaus asked, confused.

"That is only for tutors. My mum taught me as well as my granddad." Canaan answered.

"I guess you like Tigers?" Klaus said, gesturing to the Mural on the wall. Canaan followed his gaze.

"Yeah, they are beautiful animals" Canaan said, lost in the art.

"They are"

"Do you like art?" Canaan asked.

"Come" Klaus gave the boy his hand and led him to a room full of art.

Canaan looked around in awe. The paintings are amazing, how could he have not seen these? He has been here so many times and yet his has never been in this room. Probably because the room is normally lock.

"Where did you get these?" Canaan asked.

"You like them?" Klaus wondered.

"Yeah, they are amazing"

"They are mine" Klaus stated.

"Wow, You are talented" Canaan acknowledged.

"So are you" Klaus replied.

"How?"

"Your Smart, talented for your age and very well spoken" Klaus answered.

"Yeah, but I have a mixture of Attitudes of my Uncles" Canaan stated.

"Canaan" Caroline called.

"He is in here" Klaus called after her.

Caroline entered the room and the surroundings blew her mind. The abstracts and Murals were absolutely breath-taking. She traced her fingers across some of her paintings and darted her eyes at him.

"Their your?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah" Klaus said, nervously. Klaus rubbed the back of his head and shifted from foot to foot.

"Your gifted" Caroline stated, holding Canaan's hand.

"As are you" Klaus replied.

"I showed him our paintings and mural mommy" Canaan looked up to his mom.

"Did you now?" Caroline questioned him with a grin.

"Yes and he like them" Canaan said, proudly.

"Come on, Let's get your dinner then we can open your present's" Caroline said leading him towards the door.

Canaan quickly grabbed Klaus' hand and started walking in between Klaus and Caroline.

"Swing me mommy" Canaan giggled.

"1" Caroline counted, looking a Klaus.

"2" Klaus counted, Looking at Caroline.

"3" they both said and swung Canaan into the air, still holing his hands.

"Again, again, again" Canaan giggled causing both Klaus and Caroline to smile at the boy.

* * *

As they came downstairs, there was a loud knock on the door and Canaan looked at his mother with a confused expression. Caroline shrugged at him and the walked over to the door. Caroline opened the door and found her cousin and brother standing there, waiting. Canaan saw who was at the door and ran up the them and hugged them.

"Bonnie, Uncle Damon" Canaan beamed.

"Hello, Sport" Damon cooed.

"Hello Buddy" Bonnie picked him up and cuddled him.

Canaan wriggled in Bonnie's embrace so she put him on the floor. Canaan grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the Living Room.

"Come on, I have something to show you" Canaan squealed. Damon and Bonnie laughed and followed him.

"Amelia look" Canaan shouted.

Amelia turned around from her puppy and looked towards Canaan as he was holding hands of two people.

"Uncle Damon, Bunnie" Amelia squealed and ran up to them.

"How's my favourite girl?" Damon asked his Niece.

"Great!" She beamed and pointed to her dog.

"I see mommy finally got you dogs" Bonnie acknowledged.

"Yes" they both said.

Damon walked up to Stefan and embraced him. Damon then did the same to Lexi and then Caroline.

"How's my little sis?" Damon wondered.

Caroline sighed, "I'm getting there Damon"

"Didn't show huh?"

"No, the little son of a bitch" Caroline whispered to Canaan nor Amelia heard.

Damon chuckled, "Mr Lockwood is missing out, dear Sister. You'll find someone. Make sure they aren't a douche, promise"

"I promise" Caroline giggled.

"How's Andie, Uncle Damon?" Canaan asked.

"She is fine, why?"

"Uncle Kol said you argued" Canaan shrugged.

"Kol!" Damon hissed, staring at Kol.

"Hey, it isn't my fault this fella is smart" Kol defended himself.

"he maybe smart but it doesn't mean you tell him that" Damon growled.

"He knows you argue with Andie, Damon" Kol replied.

"How?" Damon wondered.

"He hears your when you're at home" Caroline told him.

"Yes, Uncle Damon. You're pretty loud" Canaan butted in.

"Well i'm sorry little man" Damon ruffled his air.

"Apology accepted" Canaan beamed.

"Thank's buddy" Damon responded.

"Come on then, you two" Caroline said, looking at Henrick and Canaan.

"Where we going?" Henrick asked.

"Present time" Elijah called, making the children jump up and down.

"Lets go" Canaan beamed at Henrick.

"Come on mate" Henrick picked up Canaan and took him to the room.

Henrick and Canaan's jaw dropped at the amount of present's they have between them. They looked at each other and Henrick grabbed Canaan's hand and lead him to the centre of the present's. They sat down and looked around them, as the adults came in the boys looked at them. Henrick nodded and was the first one to open the present's.

Henrick opened his present and smiled. It was a skateboard, he looked at Sage and smiled, "Thank you Sage"

"Your welcome love" Sage gave him a warm smile.

"My turn" Canaan shouted and the adults nodded at him.

Canaan began to slowly unwrapped the present and his eyes widened. Elijah smiled at the boy.

"what is it Cay-jae" Stefan cooed.

"Stefan!" Caroline glanced at her Brother, "What did you get off Uncle Elijah?"

Canaan turned the protrait around and it was of two Tigers with two tiger cubs playing in the grass. Canaan had a tear formed in his eyes and he wiped it with his sleeve.

"Canaan, you okay buddy" Henrick asked, rubbing Canaan's back.

Stefan walked up to the small boy and picked him up. Stefan carried him to his mother and placed him in to her lap. Caroline looked at her son and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"The picture" Canaan replied.

"What about it?" Elijah asked. Canaan looked at him and shook his head.

"Canaan, please talk to me" Caroline begged.

"The picture reminded me of our family. Me, you, dad and Amelia" Canaan clarified.

"Canaan" Caroline whispered.

"No mommy. I want a dad, so does Amelia. I want someone to love you, like we do. Someone who loves us" Canaan croaked.

"Canaan you have three father figures" Caroline told him, softly.

"I know mom. I just want you to be happy" Canaan responded.

"I know you do. I want you to be happy, son" Caroline hugged her son tightly.

"I know" Canaan hugged her.

"They are such an amazing family" Sage whispered to Finn.

"Yes they are" Finn replied.

"Poor thing, how could Tyler do that to such a great family?" Sage wondered.

"Because he is a Moron" Damon hissed.

"Damon, calm down" Stefan rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to make him pay" Damon growled.

"We all are, brother" Stefan assured him. Kol, Elijah and Finn agreed to Stefan's statement.

"Go on Canaan, open your present's" Caroline insisted him.

"Okay mommy, please don't cry" Canaan kissed her cheek and made his way back to Henrick.

Caroline looked at him and smiled. She got up and began to Walk towards the door.

"Mommy, where you going?" Ameila asked.

"I need a drink sweetie" Caroline assured him.

"Okay" Amelia replied.

"Amelia!" Caroline called softly.

"Yes mommy" Amelia looked up.

"What is your Puppy's name?"

"Maya" Amelia clarified.

"It's beautiful" Caroline stated. Caroline looked at her son and said, "Canaan"

"Yes mommy" Canaan's eyes softened towards his mom.

"What is you do called?" Caroline wondered.

"Shadow" Canaan said, happily.

"Not Simba?" Caroline questioned.

"Nope, I like Shadow" Canaan beamed to his dog.

* * *

Caroline made her way to the kitchen and brought a glass out of the Cupboard and ran it under the faucet. It produced ice-cold water and it trickled down Caroline's throat, it was refreshing. Caroline didn't realise her brother, Stefan, had followed her out of the room and he rested his body against the threshold. After Caroline finished the water, she began pacing.

"Caroline, stop pacing" Stefan called.

"I can't" Caroline croaked.

"Yes you can" Stefan assured her.

"No Stefan, I can't" she growled. She raised her hands to her head and began to sob.

"Caroline come here" Stefan approached her and they embraced.

Stefan pulled Caroline to him and Caroline wrapped her arms around his torso and began to sob into his shoulder. Stefan pulled her tighter to him which made the cry even harder into his shoulder.

"Canaan, did you hear him" Caroline sobbed.

"Yes" Stefan responded.

"He wants a father, no one ever pays attention to my kids" Caroline cried even more.

"Klaus does" Stefan said before he can take those words back.

"He only is because of his brothers" Caroline replied.

"I think he genuinely likes your kids. He had only known them a few days" Stefan clarified.

"So" Caroline pouted.

"Never mind" Stefan huffed.

They were interrupted by a cough. Stefan and Caroline looked to the door to she the intruders but sighed when they saw Lexi and Klaus with worried looks on their faces.

"See" Stefan whispered.

"Caroline" Lexi whispered as she saw the tears in Caroline's eyes.

Lexi walked up to Caroline and embraced her. Caroline pulled Lexi tighter as she continued to sob into Lexi's shoulder like she did to Stefan. Stefan walked over to Klaus and stood next to him. Stefan could she the worried expression on Klaus' face and wondered.

"Do you like my sister?" Stefan asked.

Klaus looked at him, amused "What do you mean?"

Stefan growled and rubbed his hand across his face, "I mean do you have feelings for her?"

"I don't know. I've only known her a few days" Klaus shrugged.

"What about her kids" Stefan asked, curious.

Klaus let a smile play on his face, "Truthfully, I like them"

"Why?" Stefan wondered.

"They are smart, talented and are genuinely a pleasure to be around" Klaus admitted.

Stefan eyes widened, "Really?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because when a guy meets my sister, they are oblivious to the kids" Stefan told him.

"Really?" Klaus said, his eyes widened.

"Yes they don't care about the kids. Only my sister, I guess Canaan told you what happened to the last guy" Stefan questioned.

"Yeah, how could any guy ignore such interesting Children?" Klaus wondered.

"Because they don't realise what they could have" Stefan replied.

"I guess" Klaus shrugged.

"That guy ended up in hospital you know" Stefan threatened.

"How?"

"Damon and I got to him" Stefan grinned.

"You didn't get in trouble?" Klaus cleared the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Nope. Me, Damon, Elijah and Finn are lawyers. We got what we wanted" Stefan responded.

"I'm guessing he is in jail?" Klaus looked into Stefan's green eyes.

"Yup he is" Stefan eyed Klaus.

"oh" Klaus finally said after a long pause.

Stefan sighed, "Look if your intentions are pure for my family, don't do anything to jeopardise it. I'm not joking when I say you won't like the outcome" Stefan told him.

"Meaning?"

"You'll have some angry men on your trail. If you like my sister, you'll have to prove it to me and my brother. I even think you'll have to prove it to your family as well. They love my sister as their own, the care for her health and her children" Stefan explained.

Stefan walked over to Klaus and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You seem like a decent guy, Don't play with my sisters or my Niece and Nephews emotions okay" Stefan questioned with a serious tone.

"I promise Stefan. I'm sorry for what happened to your Family" Klaus whispered.

"Me too" Stefan replied looking at his sister.

"Come on Caroline, Honey" Stefan looked at Lexi and Caroline.

Stefan walked up to Caroline and wrapped an arm around her waist as Lexi followed behind. Caroline saw Klaus and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline croaked.

"I came with Lexi to see if you were okay" Klaus gave her a warm smile.

"I'm okay, I think" Caroline admitted.

* * *

As the four of them came back from the Kitchen, they entered the room and everyone was laughing. Kol, Henrick and Canaan were playing with some guns that Bonnie had given to Canaan for his birthday. Damon was speaking to Bonnie as they were catching up. Elijah was talking to his wife Elena and Sage and Finn were with the Twin with Amelia. Caroline, Stefan, Lexi and Klaus walked into the room.

"Caroline?" Elena called, walking over to her with Elijah.

"Hey Elena" Caroline gave her a smile.

"Aw, sweetie" Elena embrace Caroline.

"Elena, i'm fine. It was just what Canaan said" Caroline shrugged.

"Come here" Elijah embraced Caroline and he kissed her forehead. "You'll find someone, Care"

"You think?" Caroline asked.

"Of course, well until Damon agrees" Lexi laughed.

"Sage when did the twins get here?" Caroline asked.

"Five mintues ago, the nanny dropped them off" Sage called over the laughter of the children.

"Grayson, Julian" Klaus called. The boys looked towards us then beamed when the saw who called them.

"Uncle Niklaus" They both said. They hugged their Uncle, Caroline smiled at them.

"Mommy" Canaan ran up to her.

"Hey baby boy" Caroline picked him up.

"I'm not a baby" Canaan clarified with pride.

"uh, so like your Uncle Kol" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong Sneffy" Canaan mocked. Caroline put her son on the floor.

"What did you say?" Stefan smirked.

"What you going to do about it Sneffy" Canaan challenged.

"This" Stefan ran over to the boy and picked him up and began twirling him.

"Uncle Stefan" Canaan squealed.

Kol began to sneak up behind Caroline and made her jump.

"Kol, you idiot" Caroline placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh come on" Kol teased. Kol began to stalk towards Caroline.

"Kol what are you doing?" Caroline began to back away.

"This" Kol repeated Stefan's words and picked Caroline up to twirl her around.

"Kol" Caroline giggled.

"My turn" the three remaining kids said in unison.

"Grayson" Finn told his son with open hands. Grayson ran to his dad and Finn twirled the boy.

"Julian" Elijah called. Julian copied his brothers actions.

"Amelia?" Klaus asked, Amelia ran and Klaus began to twirl her in the air.

The four kids plus Caroline began to squeal with laughter as they were being twirled. Kol placed Caroline on the floor and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You happy now?" Kol gave her his trade mark smile.

"Yes, thank you" Caroline kissed Kol on the cheek.

After about ten minutes everyone began to relax and enjoy the rest of the day. Klaus was talking to Elena and Elijah about what has happened since he left. Canaan, Henrick and Julian were playing with the soccer ball that Canaan got from Kol. Caroline was Grayson and Amelia as they were painting pictures. Bonnie was standing on her own as she was speaking to her mom. Damon was with Lexi and Stefan as they were talking about the recent news. Kol wandered over to Caroline and asked her to stand.

"What's up Kol?" Caroline asked.

"Who is Bonnie?" Kol wondered, pointing to Bonnie.

"Don't even think about it" Caroline warned.

"Why?" Kol asked, dumbfounded.

"Because you're a player when it comes to girls Kol" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"That was the old me" Kol stated, holding on to his pride.

"Not what I heard from Canaan" Caroline told him.

"What did he say?" Kol wondered.

"When he last slept here, you had company" Caroline replied.

"No I didn't" Kol lied.

"Yes you did" Canaan said from behind them.

"The boy never lies" Caroline mocked.

"I'll prove you wrong" Kol responded.

"I'll take that as a challenge" Caroline called after him.

Kol made his way over to Bonnie and Placed his hand around her waist.

"I believe we haven't met, I'm Kol Mikaelson" Kol told the tanned women.

"I've heard about you. I'm Bonnie Bennett" Bonnie said, proudly.

"What about me?" Kol wondered.

"Good and Bad things well what i've heard from Canaan" Bonnie said.

"Oh really" Kol raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, he says your his Uncle but what I don't get is that You are not Blood related to him" Bonnie explained with a confused expression.

"He grew up around us, mostly in the five years since Amelia was born" Kol shrugged.

"But why?"

"Because of Tyler, He left them" Kol responded.

"I know her left them but I still don't get it" Bonnie mumbled.

"When Tyler left, Caroline was alone, defenseless. We love Caroline and the Salvatores as our own Flesh and Blood" Kol explained to the confused brunnett.

"We?" Bonnie finally asked.

"Me, Elijah, Finn, Sage, Rebekah and Henrick. But not Klaus, he met them a few days ago" Kol said with a smile on his face.

"Who is Klaus" Kol pointed to his brother who stood next to Elijah.

"Who is he looking at?" Bonnie wondered.

"Caroline probably" Kol shrugged.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, " Kol shook his head, "I think he likes her and the Kids"

"How are you sure"

"Look at him, I've nver seen him look that way at a women before" Bonnie followed Kol's finger to a Blonde man looking at Caroline.

Caroline was sitting on the floor with Amelia and Grayson sitting in front of her, painting pictures. Klaus was standing with Elijah and his sister-in-law but he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was looking at a certain blonde. Klaus didn't know why he was attracted to this women but it did make him wonder why she had such an effect on him in such a short amount of time. He liked the way she handled the kids, it was amazing. Caroline could feel someone looking at her, she glanced around the room until she met the blue-green eyes of Klaus. His eyes were soft and warm towards her which is different from the way other guys looked at her except her brothers and the Mikaelson family. They remained looking at one another, lost in the moment. She smiled at him and then returned her attention to the Kids in front of her. Klaus smiled and began walking over to them and sat down. He picked up Grayson and Placed him in to his lap.

"Uncle Klaus, I was drawing" Grayson pouted.

"Is it wrong to spend time with you?" Klaus pouted back. Caroline gave them a small smile.

"No, It's not" Grayson's eyes widened.

"Good" Klaus smiled at his Nephew.

"Hello Klaus" Amelia smiled at him.

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus smiled towards her.

Amelia sighed.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"it's just, no one has said that to me" Amelia pouted.

"Really?" Klaus wondered.

"aha, Psych" Amelia joked, making Klaus eyes widen.

"There's my girl" Caroline giggled, high fiving Amelia.

"She tricked me?" Klaus asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup and you fell for it" Amelia mocked.

"I did, what are you drawing?" Klaus questioned, softly.

"I'm drawing my Dog, Maya" Amelia mumbled, returning to her drawing.

"What about you Grayson?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, anything. Putting my emotions onto paper. Don't worry, i'm happy so they're bright colours" Grayson chuckled, seeing the expression on his Uncle and Auntie's face.

Caroline tapped on her lap, the puppies came racing along the floor, sliding everywhere. Everyone laughed at the excitement in the puppies. Maya and Shadow snuggled up into Carolines lap, Henrick's dog sat their pouting as there is no room.

"There is plenty of room for you little man" with that Caroline realised the Dog had no name.

"Henrick" Caroline called. Henrick looked up from his PSP game.

"Yes?"

"What's your dogs name?" Caroline wondered, Henrick hadn't named him yet.

Henrick looked at the dog confused, "I honestly don't know"

"How about Percy?" Klaus offered.

"No," Henrick thought for a moment and then smiled.

"You thought of one?" Klaus asked, looking at his younger brother.

"Caesar" Henrick clarified.

"Caesar, Your family loves unqiue names" Caroline mumbled.

"What was that love?" Klaus' eyes widened at her.

"I said, your family loves Beautiful and Unqiue names" Caroline shrugged.

"Like what?" Elijah asked.

"Well, Elijah, Kol, Niklaus, Julian, Sage, Finn, Rebekah, Henrick and Grayson are such unusual names. Henrick named his dog Caesar" Caroline explained.

"It's because my family is british, Caroline. My mother loves different names, they are uncommon and hardly anyone has them" Finn explained.

"I know" Caroline smiled.

"Mommy, what is the time" Julian asked Sage.

Sage looked at her watch, "It's 7pm, darling"

"Really?" Caroline asked, her eyes widened.

"Yeah why?" Elijah raised his brow.

"We have to go" Damon said.

"Oh but mom" Canaan whined.

"Champ, we have to go. It's late" Stefan assured the boy.

"Klaus, Kol we left Henrick's dog things in the Car, he might need them" Caroline said as she turned to the men.

"We'll get them" Klaus said, walking to the door with Kol on his tail.

"Come on say goodbye" Lexi said.

"Okay" the two kids grumbled.

Canaan and Amelia walked up to each adult and said good-bye to them.

"Bye, Uncle Elijah and Auntie Elena" Canaan and Amelia hugged them.

"Good bye" they both gave the kids a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Uncle Finn, Auntie Sage" They both hugged the adults as they kissed them on the cheek.

"Good bye Canaan, Amelia" Finn and Sage said.

"Bye Auntie Bekah" they said, hugging her. She gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye my little rascals" Rebekah grinned at them.

"Bye Julian, Grayson" they hugged them, kissing them on the cheek.

"bye-bye, Amelia, Canaan. See you soon" They told their cousins.

"You bet" Canaan beamed.

Klaus and Kol returned with Caesar's accessories and placed them in the Foyer. They returned to the room and smiled as they saw Amelia and Canaan running to them.

"Bye Klaus" Canaan and Amelia said.

They hugged him and as he knelt to their level, they kissed him on the cheek. Klaus' eyes widened in shock, but he then smiled.

"I'm glad your our new friend" Canaan beamed at him. Caroline couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad I met you when you called me your dad" Klaus laughed causing the Kids and Adults to burst in to laughter.

"I'm sorry about that" Canaan shrugged.

"it's okay" Klaus ruffled their hair.

"Ain't you forgetting me?" Kol pouted.

"Saving the best to last" Canaan teased.

"Well I Know i'm loved" Kol mocked the others.

"Kol, you are always loved" Amelia told him.

"Come here" Kol ordered them. They smiled and ran into his arms and hugged him. Kol kissed their cheeks and let them go.

"They really do love your family" Bonnie acknowledged.

"They do" Caroline, Lexi, Stefan and Damon said at the same time.

"Well at least they have lots of Family" Bonnie smirked.

"Up, they have the kids every weekend" Damon told his cousin.

"Why?" Bonnie wondered.

"Because they love them as their own" Stefan said.

"But doesn't that bother you?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Nope, honestly better them then their father" Caroline hissed.

"Still hasn't seen them"

"Nope" Damon growled.

"Come on Canaan, Amelia. Can someone grab Maya and Shadow please?" Caroline pleaded.

"Sure" Elijah offered and picked up the White and Dark grey puppies.

Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Lexi, Canaan, Amelia and Damon went to Caroline's Car and got into it. Damon and Bonnie got into Damon's Car with the Dogs. Caroline then remembered something.

"Kol or Klaus, are the dogs things still in your SUV?" Caroline questioned the brothers.

"Erm yeah why?" Kol asked.

"Would you be able to bring them over tomorrow?"

"I could bring them now if you want?" Klaus offered. Caroline looked at him puzzled.

"Okay, follow Damon" Klaus nodded at fished his keys from his pocket and got into his Car.

"The kids buckled up?" Lexi asked Stefan.

"Yup, all safe"

Caroline started the car and began to drive home with Damon and Klaus' car behind her.

* * *

As Caroline pulled in to the Boarding house, Damon and Klaus also pulled up. Damon and Bonnie got out of the Car, so did Klaus. Caroline went around to the passenger doors and saw that Canaan and Amelia were asleep. Lexi and Bonnie nodded and Grabbed a child each and took them into the house. Caroline went over to Klaus' SUV and Klaus opened the trunk of the Car. Damon and Stefan let out a whistle.

"Damn, how much do puppies need?" Damon asked, curious.

"I second that" Stefan responded.

"I know, we just didn't know how much we needed" Caroline explained.

"So you brought everything?" Damon wondered.

"Pretty much" Klaus told them.

"You paid for these?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I didn't know it was also Canaan's birthday. I felt bad so I brought the puppies these" Klaus pointed to the items.

"That was generous" Stefan mumbled.

"Yeah I was" Caroline smiled at Klaus. Klaus smiled back.

"So where do these go?" Damon called, walking towards the house with the dog house in his arms.

"Put them in the garage until tomorrow" Caroline shouted.

As they were running back and forth with the Dog's items, the puppies began to run around the spacious garden ask the four began piling the items in the garage. As Damon and Stefan began chasing the dog's, Caroline was alone with Klaus.

"Thank you this, you know you didn't have to" Caroline whispered, shuffling on her feet.

"Hey," Klaus whispered. "You mean a lot to my family which means, you mean a lot to me. My family stick together so there is no need to thank me" Klaus assured her.

"You've only just met me and my kids" Caroline responded.

"There is something about you, you're a bright girl and I genuinely like your kids and you" Klaus whispered.

Caroline scoffed.

"Is that hard to believe" Klaus asked amused.

"Actually yes" Caroline replied.

"Why's that, love"

"Men only want me for how I look, they don't give a toss about my family and kids" Caroline explained.

"Well it is their loss. How about we be friends?" Klaus pleaded, softly. He held Caroline's chin in his hand so she could look into his eyes. His eyes stared, warmly into her blue eyes.

Caroline gave him a questionable and considered it, "Fine, Canaan and Amelia like you so I don't see the harm"

"Great" Klaus' eyes lit up with happiness.

"Good night Klaus" Caroline said, walking towards the house.

"I'll see you soon love" Klaus promised.

Klaus got into his car and drove back to his house with a smile.

* * *

_**So there you have it. **_

_**Chapter 2 part two is Complete.**_

_**So what do you think of it? What about the relationships?**_

_**Would love feed back as it'll help me write the next chapters.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	4. Family Above All

I also want to thank you all for your response to the first chapter of my fanfic, I was happy that you enjoyed it. So thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following and favouring my story.

And here is the Third chapter - enjoy!

* * *

**Family Above All**

It has been a week since Canaan and Henrick's birthday. Elijah had gone to England with Finn, Stefan and Damon for a case that they were hired for, but they had returned a few hours ago. Caroline, Canaan and Amelia have not seen the others as they have been busy and Caroline had no time to go round. Canaan and Amelia has been wondering when the next time they can visit their Uncles and Aunties, they really missed them. Right now, Caroline was at home with Lexi and her children while Stefan and Damon were upstairs.

"Mommy, can we see Henrick today?" Canaan wondered.

"Yeah and Uncle Elijah and Auntie Elena and Auntie Bekah" Amelia began to get excited.

"Yeah, Uncle Elijah told me we could see the horses, but we didn't" Canaan pouted.

"I'll see what I can do" Caroline kissed their heads and padded into the kitchen.

Caroline grabbed ahold of her phone and began to search Elijah's number. She smiled when she began to press it. She held it to her ear and waited, it rang twice when someone answered.

"Elijah's phone" said a low, husky voice.

"Who's this?" Caroline asked, curious.

"Who are you?"

"I asked first, mister" Caroline told him.

He sighed, "It's Klaus, who are you?" Klaus asked, annoyed.

"Oh, hey Klaus. Erm, It's Caroline"

"Caroline..." he paused.

"Elijah's friend Caroline, you know with two kids" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Hello love" Klaus grinned as he jumped on to the kitchen counter.

"Hello"

"How may I help?" Klaus asked.

"Where is Elijah?" Caroline got straight to the point.

"He is indispose at the moment" Klaus chuckled.

"Meaning?"

"He is naked in the shower" Klaus rolled his eyes, he then smiled.

"Ew, too much info" Caroline squinted her nose.

"Well you did use to date him"

"What are you trying to say?" Caroline genuinely wanted to know.

"Well..." Klaus became nervous.

"Go on" Caroline encouraged him.

"It's not like you have seen it before" Klaus finally said.

"Klaus!" Caroline screeched.

"Sorry, erm why do you need Elijah?" Klaus blushed, he couldn't believe he said that.

"I really can't believe you just said that" Caroline laughed.

"You ain't mad?" Klaus wondered.

"No, I am shocked though" Caroline admitted.

"So Elijah?"

"Oh yeah, erm I was wondering if the kids can come over. He promised them they could see the horses last week..." Caroline explained.

"Well, Elijah is heading out with Elena after he showers" Klaus told her.

"Oh" Caroline sounded disappointed.

"But, I am willing to take them" Klaus offered.

"No, no it's okay. I don't want to bother you"

"Nonsense, bring them round. Plus Henrick wants to see them and the puppies anyway" Klaus encouraged her.

"Thank you" Caroline let out a sigh, happily.

"So, when are you coming round?" Klaus asked.

"Would an hour be okay?" Caroline didn't want to push it.

"It's perfect, see you soon" Klaus hung up the phone.

Caroline walked back to the Living room and sat down next to Lexi and smiled at them.

"What did he say?" Lexi asked.

"Elijah couldn't show them, he is going out with Elena" Caroline told Lexi.

"Oh" Canaan and Amelia grumbled as they pouted.

"But someone else will take you" Caroline told them with a smile.

"Who?" Canaan said Excitedly.

"Is it Kol?" Amelia wondered.

"Nope, it is your new friend" Caroline gave them a smile.

"Klaus?" They said.

Caroline nodded and the kids jumped up and down, happily.

* * *

Elijah and Elena sat in a restaurant. It is the restaurant where they had their first date. Whenever they get the chance to go out, they would go here as it brought back so many memories for them. Elena has been nervous about going to this meal, she has a lot on her mind at the moment. There is something that she needs to brush off but she don't know how to explain it to Elijah. She needs to prolong what she really want to tell him. She just need to find the right words. She needs a distraction, maybe asking about the case.

"So how was the case?" Elena asked.

Elijah looked at her and smiled, "Edgy but we got through it"

"So you won?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, I forgot how smart my brothers and the Salvatores are" Elijah grinned.

"Who cracked it?"

"Honestly, It was Stefan and Kol. They figured it out after watching the Criminal's reactions. Me, Finn and Damon got the evidence and put all the pieces together" Elijah explained to his wife.

"Ah so they are more than just looks" Elena teased.

"Excuse me?" Elijah's eyes widened.

"Oh 'lijah. I only have eyes for you" Elena leaned over the table and lightly kissed his lips.

"Elena, I won't be responsible for my actions if you continue" Elijah murmured against her lips.

"You don't see me complaining" Elena replied seductively.

Elijah get out a quiet growl. They were brought out of their little bubble as someone cleared their throat. They smiled at each other and pulled away, slowly.

"Mr Mikaelson, are you ready to order" They waitress asked, blushing.

"Yes I am, Anna" Elijah smiled polietly at her.

"Hey Anna, How's Jeremy?" Elena asked her brother's girlfriend.

"He is doing good, he is working on a painting for the museum" Anna explained to them.

"Tell him I wish him luck and that we should be visiting soon" Elena gave the girl a warm smile.

"Will do Elena, so what could I get you?"

"Elena love, what would you like?" Elijah glanced at his wife.

"Hmm," Elena looked at the menu.

"I will have a full English breakfast please" Elena handed Anna her menu.

"Certainly, Mr Mikaelson" Anna asked as she wrote Elena's order.

"Make that two Full English breakfast" Elijah handed her his menu.

Anna nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Elijah turned his attention to his wife and cocked his head to the side and gave Elena a trade mark smile.

"Why you staring at me with a foolish grin" Elena wondered, revealing a smile.

Elijah gasped, dramatically "Can a man not look at his wife. I feel ashamed"

"Now you are acting like your brother" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Which one darling, I have four" Elijah mocked.

"The one and only Kol Mikaelson" Elena looked at him.

"Am I that bad?" Elijah questioned her.

Elena let out a sign and looked away from her husband.

"Elena, I'm sorry" Elijah took her hand in his.

Elena looked at Elijah and shook her head, "It's not you"

Just then, the food has arrived and they began to eat their breakfast. Elijah kept sneaking glances at Elena when he saw that she wasn't eating much and was picking at her food. Elijah began getting worried about her actions and stared at her. Elena felt someone's eyes on her so when she looked up, she saw Elijah staring at her.

"What Elijah" She mumbled.

Elijah placed his cutlery down and placed his chin in his closed hands.

"What's wrong Elena?" Elijah questioned in a serious tone.

"Nothing Elijah" Elena continued to stare at her food.

"Quit dodging me love" Elijah's voice softened.

"I'm not dodging you Elijah" Elena whispered.

Elijah shock her head and began to chew on his bacon and toast when she said,

"I'm pregnant" She said, not looking at him.

All of a sudden, Elijah's food flew out of his mouth and on to his plate.

"I knew it was a mistake" Elena grumbled, before getting out of her seat.

"Elena," Elijah walked after her.

When he caught up to her, he took her arm and span her to face him. He looked into her eyes and she scoffed.

"Elena" Elijah pleaded.

"What Elijah, Clearly from your reaction you were horrified" tears formed in her eyes.

Elijah wiped the tears from her eyes and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Elena hissed.

"You caught me at the wrong time"

"How?" Elena yelled.

"Darling, you told me your pregnant when I had food in my mouth" Elijah raised a brow at her.

"Oh" Elena mumbled.

"Yeah oh" Elijah chuckled.

"So your not mad?" Elena asked, worried.

"Now why would I be mad?" Elijah questioned with a smirk.

"Because it is a baby 'lijah"

"So, your my wife Elena and we have talked about it. Did we not?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I love you" Elena said with tears in her eyes.

"And I love you both" Elijah said, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Both?" Elena wondered.

"You and the baby, duh" Elijah shook his head, laughing.

"Shut up" Elena began to kiss Elijah.

"We're gonna have a baby" Elijah let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Klaus was preparing the horses at the stables ready for the children and Caroline to come with the puppies. Henrick was also helping Klaus with the horses. Klaus placed a saddle on his Black horse, Phantom and a White male horse called Moonlight. Henrick placed a saddle on a different horse: it is Brown and grey. The Female horse is called, Dream. Henrick smiled when he saw the familiar faces walking towards the stable.

"Hey Nik, your crush is here" Henrick teased.

"Shut up Henry" Klaus hissed.

"Oh, you do like her" Henrick mocked.

Klaus smiled and threw Hay at Henrick. Caesar began to roll in the hay that had fallen on the floor. Caesar barked when he saw the other two puppies that were pouncing along the grass towards him. Canaan and Amelia started to giggle and chase them when a voice interrupted them.

"Canaan, Amelia" Henrick called.

"Henry" They both shouted and ran towards him, knocking him to the floor.

"How you been?" Henrick asked.

"Great" Canaan replied.

"Ahh" They three screamed as the puppies began to lick them.

"You been training them?" Henrick asked, softly.

"Nope, Uncle Stefan has" Amelia told him.

"Shadow, Maya Come" Caroline ordered softly.

The puppies obliged and ran and sat in front of Caroline. She bet down and patted the dogs on their head, rewarding them. Klaus slowly walked towards her and chuckled.

"They are quick learners" Klaus acknowledged.

"Yeah, Stefan trains them a lot" Caroline giggled which made Klaus chuckle.

"I guess he love them then" Klaus asked.

"Stefan and the pups...Inseparable" Caroline laughed.

Klaus looked at her in awe. She is such a beautiful women.

"So what horses did you chose?" Caroline wondered as they walked towards the stable.

"I put saddles on Phantom, Dream and Moonlight" Klaus replied.

Caroline stopped and her eyes were wide through shock. Klaus stopped and turned to her.

"No you didn't" was all Caroline could say.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus looked at her, worried.

"Those horse's" She told him.

Klaus looked to the stable and back at her, confusion written all over his face.

"What about them" Klaus asked, softly.

"They are our favourite horses"

"What do you mean?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Canaan loves riding Phantom, Amelia loves Dream and well I've never rode Moonlight but she is beautiful" Caroline told him as her eyes shone brightly. Then she looked at him, "How did you know?"

Klaus scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"The thing is I didn't. Phantom is my Favourite horse and well Dream and Moonlight are great riders" Klaus explained.

"Yes Phantom is amazing"

"You rode him?" Klaus questioned.

"Yeah with Canaan and boy can he run" Caroline laughed.

"He sure can" Klaus agreed.

"Well, It looks as though your partner is Canaan" Caroline smiled at him.

"Pardon?" Klaus asked, nicely.

"Canaan can't ride by himself and Amelia wants me to ride with her so it looks like your with the miniature Kol" Caroline explained.

They began to walk to the stables when Klaus asked,

"Why miniature Kol?" Klaus wondered.

"He can be a bit cocky and whiney when he doesn't hold the reins" Caroline raised a brow at him.

"Oh so my family has a bit of them in Canaan?" Klaus asked her.

"Yes, It is kind of strange" Caroline mumbled.

"Like what, what does he have?" Klaus wanted to know.

Caroline gave him a warm smile, "Attitude and cockiness of Kol. Morals from Elijah and politeness of Finn. stubbornness of your fantastic little sister." Caroline gave him a grin and Klaus laughed.

"Quite the combination" Klaus continued to laugh.

"Yeah well, lets see what he gets from you" Caroline challenged.

"Canaan, Amelia, Henrick let's get the horses" Caroline called from the stables.

"Coming" They all called.

Canaan walked up to Phantom and started stroking his nose.

"Hey buddy, I've missed you" Canaan said, softly as the horse snorted at him making Canaan laugh.

"Canaan, your riding with Klaus okay" Caroline told him.

"Okay, Sure" Canaan continued to stroke the horse.

"Mommy are we riding Dream?" Amelia asked.

"Okay course as Henrick will be riding Moonlight" Amelia beamed at her mom.

"So, let's get this show on the road or shall I say pathway" Henrick said as he straddled the horse.

Everyone began to laugh at his remark and got on to their horses.

* * *

Rebekah, Elena and Sage sat in front of the Television in the movie room, in the Manor. They are half way through a Chick flick, Notebook, Rebekah is already teary as Sage is continually handing her tissues. Elena had her eyes glued on to the Movie screen while shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"Elena dear, Your missing your mouth" Sage said, picking popcorn out of Elena's hair.

"Oh yeah" Elena said embarrassed and accepted the tissue from Rebekah.

"You need this" Rebekah mumbled.

"Not as much as you do Bekah" Elena teased.

Rebekah playfully pushed Elena, "Your mean"

"Na, I'm just beautiful" Elena stated proudly.

Sage and Rebekah burst into laughter just as Kol bounced into the room, flung himself on to the sofa and stole Elena's popcorn. Elena pouted at him which Kol then gave her and even bigger smirk.

"Jerk, they are my Poppy corn" Elena pouted.

"Aw don't go cute on me 'lena" Kol teased.

"Kol stop teasing" Sage requested, with a smile.

"Aw but I love Butter and Honey popcorn" Kol whined.

"Kol stop being an arse" Rebekah grumbled.

"Ah Sister dearest, crying over a chick flick" Kol tormented her.

Rebekah grabbed the popcorn from his hands and threw it over his head. As they burst into laughter, Elijah walked in and saw Rebekah's childish assault which made him chuckled.

"Brother, did you see that" Kol blurted out.

Elijah held his hands up in defense, "i don't want to know. Kol, popcorn adds colour to you skin. You should wear it as a moisturizer" Elijah mocked him.

Elena grabbed Elijah's hand and pulled him to the sofa, "Don't be mean"

"Why?" Elijah whispered.

"It's hot" Elena told him seductively.

Elijah raised a brow at her, "Really" Elijah responed in a low, Husky growl.

"Oh lord, there are rooms upstairs you know" Kol blurted as he closed his eyes.

"Kol!" Sage called, surprised.

"What! They sound like animals on heat" Kol grumbled.

Elijah rolled his eyes while Elena blushed.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena wondered.

"Her, Henrick, Nik, Canaan and Amelia are out riding. They should be back in a while" Rebekah told her, focusing on the movie screen.

"Shit!" Elijah exclaimed.

"What?" The four asked him.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I was suppose to take the kids riding last week. I forgot"

"Don't worry, at least they are riding now" Sage assured him.

"I guess, I'll have to take them some other time" Elijah said more to himself.

"Who are they riding" Elijah asked.

"Well, Nik and Canaan are on Phantom-" Rebekah tried to say but got caught off.

"The irony of that" Kol stated.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Nik and Canaan" Kol shrugged.

"What about them?" Sage wondered.

"Nik and Canaan have known each other for one week, they have a strong bond. Similar personalities, similar interests" Kol then smirked, "Maybe Nik is Canaan's daddy"

"Not possible" Elijah told him.

Kol shrugged, "I know but imagine that"

"They are quite similar" Elena shrugged.

"That they are" Kol gave them his trade mark grin.

"As I was saying," Rebekah said, "Nik and Canaan are on Phantom, Amelia and Caroline are on Dream while Henrick is on Moonlight"

"They are beautiful horses" Elena said, Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Klaus, Amelia, Caroline, Henrick and Canaan are still on their horses. Canaan and Amelia are screaming with joy as Henrick is going around them in circles. Canaan and Amelia are clasping their hands in excitement as Klaus and Caroline are laughing at them. Caroline is looking at both of her children in awe. How did she deserve these children is beyond her but she cherish them with all of her heart.

Caroline took her eyes off her children and glanced at the man with her son. She cocked her head to one side and smiled. They way they look together should be legal. They look incredible but what she don't understand is why. She met him last week and yet, she and her kids enjoy his company. But what she really don't understand is why he is so nice to her and Canaan and Amelia.

Klaus is silently admiring the boy in front of him. This boy right here is bringing a smile to his face which is uncommon. This boy is bringing thing out of him that he can not cope with, it is foreign to him. He doesn't understand it. He knows for one that it isn't love, he experienced that before and it stabbed him in the back. Then there is the incredible girl on the other horse, she is a bossy little thing but she is magnificent. It feels weird to feel like this, I've only known them for a week but it feels as though I've known them longer and I understand them.

Klaus looked towards the other horse to look and Amelia when he noticed Blue eyes staring at him. He glanced up and his eyes remained on her, just her. Caroline got lost into his blue-green eyes and she can't move, she can't breathe. Caroline's breath got caught as she continued to stare in to his beautiful eyes. As she continued to look at him, his breath also got caught. Then Caroline gave him and angelic smile that was contagious which made him smile as well. Klaus then made a grunt sound.

"Klaus, quit staring and start riding" Canaan demanded.

"Canaan you can not hit people like that" Caroline scowled.

"It's okay" Klaus assured her.

"No Klaus, It isn't. Canaan you need to apologize" Caroline commanded.

"Sorry mommy" Canaan said, apologetic.

"Not her Canaan" Amelia called.

Canaan cocked his head to one side and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Sweetie, she means you need to say sorry to Klaus" Caroline pointed to Klaus.

Canaan turned in Klaus' arms and said, "I'm sorry Klaus, I guess I don't know my strength"

Klaus ruffled his hair, "Apology accepted"

"Come on and get riding" Henrick whined.

"Oh Henry, quit whining" Caroline teased.

"I'm not" Henrick defended himself.

"Yes you are" Canaan mocked, sticking his tongue out.

"Shush it Cay-Jae" Henick grinned.

Canaan's face fell completely. He glared at Henrick for using the ugly nickname his Uncle gave him. Canaan huffed in disapproval.

"Henwey, stop being mean" Amelia defended her big brother.

Caroline and Klaus burst into laugher at the bickering that is happening between the to families.

"Come on now, let's go back to the stables and you can see you Uncles and Aunties" Caroline pulled their attention.

"Yay" Canaan and Amelia said together.

"What kids you have Caroline" Klaus gave her a shy smile.

"Thank you Klaus" Caroline gave him a warm smile.

"Come on" Klaus took the lead with Caroline and Henrick following behind.

* * *

Everyone wa seated in the Living room when Klaus, Caroline and the Kids can back for their horse riding. Caroline looked suspiciously around and found it awfully weird that everyone were in the same room. Something must be wrong or there is a big announcement that is to be said. She looked around at everyone and saw that Elena was kind of nervous. Caroline spoke up,

"Elena sweetie, what's up" Caroline asked kindly.

"She has something to say" Kol said from the couch.

"What is it" Klaus wondered.

"That's what we would like to know" Rebekah mumbled.

"Bekah" Finn scowled.

"What? I was stating the fact" Rebekah defended herself.

"No need to be rude about it" Elijah interjected.

"Elijah, what has bitten your tongue?" Caroline teased.

"Oh Caroline" Elijah tried to hide his chuckle.

"Elena hun, what's gotten you all worked up" Sage said in a warm voice.

"I have to tell you something" Elena said.

"Good or bad" Kol wondered.

"Depends how you take it" Elijah shrugged, "Hopefully good"

"Please tell Auntie Elena" The four Toddlers walked up to her.

"How would you guys like to be a cousin?" Elena asked them.

"We already are" Grayson pouted.

"I mean another" Elijah smirked at them.

"OH MY GOD, Your pregnant" Caroline shrieked, Happily.

"Oh my, Elena" Sage hugged her.

"Thanks Sage" Elena thanked her.

"I'm going to be a Auntie again" Rebekah had tears in her eyes and Elena hugged her.

All the men walked up to Elijah and Shook his hand but someone surprised him.

"I'm gonna be an Uncle and congratulations brother" Klaus hugged him.

"Thank you Niklaus, soon or one day this might be you" Elijah softly squeezed his shoulder.

Klaus looked towards the floor, sad.

"May be brother" Klaus said, unsure of himself.

"Someone will make you happy Klaus. Maybe you could find that in Caroline" Elijah said and walked away leaving a stunned Klaus.

As everyone was congratulating Elena and Elijah, they didn't hear someone banging on the door. Canaan heard the sound of knocking and he went toward the door and gently opened it. It revealed someone who he didn't recognize, he looked at him suspiciously.

"Erm, Hello" Canaan said to the stranger.

"Hello, is Caroline here?" The man asked.

"Yes, why do you need my mommy?" Canaan asked, scared.

The man smiled, "I Know her"

"Mommy" Canaan shouted.

Caroline and the rest can to the door where they saw a man with a Black hoodie and a green baseball cap. He had Dark blue jeans and Black trainers. He had Black shades to cover his eyes.

"Who are you?" Caroline wondered.

"You know me Caroline" Elijah's ears picked up the voice.

Elijah ran in front of Caroline and grabbed Canaan and Amelia in his arms, he passed the kids to Klaus and Sage who took them willingly. Klaus looked at his brothers in a strange way as Finn, Kol and Elijah stood protectively in front of Caroline who was shivering as if she has seen a ghost. Klaus passed Canaan to Elena who took him and went into the living room with Sage and went to the door. He went to stand near the door when he felt someone wrapped their arms around him in which he instinctively wrapped his arms around them. When he saw that it was Caroline, he held on to her tightly as if his life depends on it and he even felt her grip tighten. He looked at the stranger puzzled.

"Perfect" the stranger laughed.

"Shut up" Elijah growled.

"Which one have you bedded Caroline, Finn? Oh how about Kol? Maybe it is Elijah?" He chuckled.

"Shut up Mate" Klaus hissed.

"Oh, I see you have a new fella. What's his name?" The man wondered.

Klaus gave him a cocky smile, "Niklaus is the name my step-father gave me. Please called me the guy that is about to knock your fucking head off"

"Klaus!" Caroline warned him.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'll knock the little prick out" Klaus simply stated.

"Oh really" The man teased.

"Yes, You don't talk about my family like that" Klaus replied with a shrug.

"She isn't your family" The man hissed.

"Oh but she is. You mess with her, you get my family" Finn argued.

"Damn right, now where did I hide that bat?" Kol began looking around for his silver bat.

"I'm up for it" Klaus said.

"Now you Dick, you got away with it 5 years ago. Now you have nowhere to go" Elijah challenged.

"What is Elijah saying" Klaus asked Caroline.

"That is Tyler" Caroline stuttered out.

"Tyler as in the one that left you...Tyler Lockwood" Klaus hissed and glared at the man in front of him.

"Yes I am, now give me my son" Tyler demanded.

"He's not your son" Caroline blurted out and quickly closed her mouth.

Everyone gasped in shock.

* * *

_**Sorry that it took so long...It had to be right and I also had work and i had little time to right it.**_

_**So do you like it or not**_

_**Was it too much?**_

_**Who could the father be? Any ideas?**_

_**I hope that you had enjoyed this.**_

_**In the up coming chapters, you'll see Finn, Stefan, Damon, Kol, Elijah and Klaus working on a case together...Will they win it or lose it. Don't forget, they are the best Lawyers in the world ;)**_


	5. Turn of Events

Sorry that I have not uploaded for a while, my computer broke for like 3 weeks. I am glad that you liked the cliff hanger of the last chapter. Thank you so much for your support and it may not show who the father is but a selective people could turn out to be Canaan's father. As always, reviews will tell me if you like it or not and please voice your opinions as I will listen to them and could put some of your ideas in future chapters. Please enjoy this chapter...Chapter Five!

* * *

**Previously**

"He's not your son" Caroline blurted out and quickly closed her mouth.

Everyone gasped in shock.

* * *

**Turn Of Events**

Silence filled the air. No one and mean no one dared to speak. It was like a horror movie. The Mikaelson stood there dumbfounded at Caroline's outburst, well except for Klaus...He was just confused. Elijah looked the most confused as he was the one comforting her all those years back when Tyler left his Best Friend. Kol for some reason had a mischievous yet cunning smirk across his face. Rebekah otherwise seemed unaffected with the news she just received.

On the other hand, Stefan was completely taken aback by his little sister and the way she just literally put the truth out there. On some level, Stefan was pleased that Canaan is not the Dick-Head of a boy Tyler's child. Stefan thought for a little then asked himself, If Canaan Is not Tyler's... then who the hell is he's? Damon had a confused look on him but quickly shook it off because Tyler, The Ultimate Douche-Bag, Lockwood is in fact not Canaan's dad and he is glad but then who is Canaan's father, oh how he really wants to find out.

"He's not my son?" Tyler scoffed in disbelief.

"He isn't" Caroline confirmed.

"What is this, some sick joke because I have seen my son for five years?" Tyler questioned.

"For the last time, he is not your Fucking Son" Caroline shouted.

"Caroline, calm down. Canaan and Amelia can hear you" Elijah told her in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry" Caroline said but at the mention of Amelia she turned back to Tyler.

"Amelia, did you forget about your daughter?" Caroline asked, slightly upset that he hasn't asked about her.

"Amelia, you called her Amelia. Are you sure she is my daughter or is she someone else's as well?" Tyler asked her, his voice laced with disgust.

"Nope, unfortunately she is yours" Caroline hissed.

"Oh but now you have some British guy playing daddy to my Child?" Tyler asked.

"Mate, I have a name you know" Klaus told him, anger rising in him.

"I'm not your mate and I don't give a Fuck who you are, I want my Kids" Tyler said in an angry tone.

"The day you walk out on them, you stopped being their father" Kol told him.

"Shut up, I am their father or at least one of then considering Caroline here became a whore and slept with another guy" Tyler growled.

"How's Haley Tyler? Knocked her up yet?" Caroline asked.

"How?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I saw you with Haley after Amelia was born, So I told Caroline" Rebekah stated, venom In her tone.

"Care, Do you know who the father is?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, sort of" Caroline shrugged.

"I want my Daughter" Tyler shouted.

"Get a lawyer" Caroline hissed.

"Oh I will and I will win the case" Tyler laughed evilly.

"Tyler don't forget, I have the best lawyers in the world" Caroline mocked.

Tyler gulped down the nervous lump in the back of his throat.

"Challenge accepted" Tyler raised his head stubbornly.

"Tyler If you don't back off, I'm sure me and Stefan can gladly enjoy ripping you, limb from limb" Damon growled and smirked at brother.

"Is that a threat you coward" Tyler quipped.

"Oh Tyler, you have driven us so up the wall, our anger is beyond our control I would not test us" Stefan devilishly grinned at Tyler as Damon gave him a murderous smile, stalking towards him.

"Damon, Stefan, don't do anything stupid" Klaus warned.

"Yes be good boys and listen to the British dude that stole my Kids" Tyler replied.

"Well at least I actually pay them attention" Klaus clarified, walking to Elena to hold Canaan in his arms.

"Klaus who is that man?" Canaan asked the man holding him.

"No one to worry about my little man" Stefan said, taking Canaan in his arms.

Stefan took Canaan in to the Living Room where Sage still held Amelia in her arms. Stefan sat down next to her and placed Canaan on his lap.

"I think you should leave" Finn Threatened.

"What if I don't want to?" Tyler challenged.

"Then you'll have Three angry Women and Five extremely pissed off men heading your way" Elena warned the stubborn man in front of her.

"Make that Four pissed off Women and if her mother found out you were here a sheriff included " A voice said from behind Tyler.

Everyone looked behind Tyler, who also turned around, and they gave her a pleasant smile while Tyler looked at her in confusion.

"Hello Sweetheart, I believe we haven't met. Bonnie Bennett, Relation to the Salvatore's and extremely awesome at breaking bones, kicking ass and oh my favorite" Bonnie gave him a devilish grin, whispering "Twisting those tiny, little balls until you scream like a baby"

"Damn, Bonnie has spunk. I like her" Kol chimed, making Bonnie smile.

"Bonnie" Caroline called, giving her a bear hug.

"Now you dumb piece of Shit, If you come near my Family, the Mikaelson's and my dearest cousins...My dad is a very powerful man, so is Caroline's dad. So be a good little scumbag and get the hell out of here" Bonnie said calmly, looking at her nails.

"Expect a letter or call Caroline" Tyler hissed and left.

Everybody let out a sigh of Relief. Bonnie then turned to Caroline and raised an eyebrow at her in an accusing kind of way.

"What?" Caroline asked her Cousin.

"About Canaan's Dad?" Bonnie replied and with that all eyes and ears were on her.

* * *

Caroline began pacing back and forth in the living room as everyone, including the Children, began to gather in the living room. Most of them were giving her weary looks as if she is about to explode. Stefan and Damon got up from the sofa and walked over to her.

Caroline felt familiar arms wrap around her and she looked up to met a pair of blue eyes of Damon and a pair of Green eyes of Stefan. She wrapped her arms around both of them and she began to cry lightly in their arms as they tried to sooth her. She began to calm down and looked at both of them.

"This isn't suppose to happen" She whispered to them.

"We know" Damon spoke to her, stoking her hair.

"Why did he show up?" Caroline asked herself.

"We don't know" Stefan told her.

"He wants to take my daughter away from me, he..he wants custody of her" She let go of them and began to pace around the room.

"Caroline?" Elena called her friend.

Caroline looked up at Elena with wide eyes and said, "He wants to take her from me, custody of her after five years. He, he wants to take my daughter of me. No, No, No" Caroline began to panic.

Elijah went up to her and held her shoulders, "He won't take Amelia away from you. We will make sure of that Caroline, you have my word, our word. Amelia is family and we protect our own" Elijah assured her.

Caroline looked at him with hopeful eyes, "She's my daughter Elijah"

Elijah nodded and brought her into a hug and kissed her temple and released her. He looked at his brothers and then back at her and smiled, "Nothing will happen to her"

Canaan and Amelia jumped off the sofa and ran over to their mother. She bent down and hugged them close to her and gripped hold of them like her life depended on it.

"Mommy, that was Tyler Lockwood wasn't it?" Canaan asked his mom.

"Yes that was Tyler" Caroline sighed.

"Is he trying to separate us mommy?" Amelia asked.

Caroline looked at the other adults and they nodded for her to tell the truth to them. Caroline let out a tired sigh and picked them up and carried them to the sofa where they cuddled up to her.

"Yes baby Girl, your father want to take you away from me" Caroline told them.

At this point, Canaan, Amelia, Grayson and Julian shouted at the same time, "NO"

Amelia looked at her with wide eyes, "Mommy he can't. I...I don't know him and he is a stranger"

"I know" Caroline sighed.

"We will not let him you from us" Stefan stated, certain with his words.

"How come he only wants Amelia?" Canaan asked, afraid of the answer.

"You see Canaan, Tyler isn't your father but he is Amelia's" Caroline told them.

"Me and Amelia aren't family?" Canaan asked confused yet demanded an answer.

"You are siblings but it's that you have different dads" Caroline replied.

"How?" Everyone asked at the same time.

Caroline gave them a slight smile and told them.

"You see, as I work with children in nursery children have similarities to their parents. In boys, as they get older the tend to look more like their father. As Canaan got older, he didn't look like a smaller version of Tyler. For an example, look at Julian and Finn" Everyone diverted their gaze to Finn and then his son that was on his lap, "Julian is a mini me Finn" Caroline shrugged.

"Then who is my Daddy?" Canaan asked.

"I have a hunch but I would need to talk to the adults if that is okay?" Caroline softly asked her children.

"Yeah, we'll play in our room" Julian told them.

"Come on, let's play hid and seek" Grayson said jumping up and down.

"Okay" The other kids beamed.

They began to run to the stairs when two voices stopped them on their tracks.

"Yes mummy?" they said, Canaan and Amelia looked at Caroline while the twins looked at Sage.

"Walk not run" Sage told them all and they nodded in understanding.

As they watched the kids go up the stairs, all eyes were on Caroline once again.

"So you know who it is?" Lexi asked her.

"Sort of" Caroline answered.

* * *

_**Back in 2006, Mystic Falls.**_

_In 2006, Caroline was a sixteen nearly seventeen years old. She attended a party along with Lexi, Elena and a Brunette called Hayley. It was a back to school kind of party but also you had college students that attended. The party took place at the Mikaelson mansion considering the size of the mansion.  
_

_As they entered the party, they were greeted by Kol Mikaelson as well as Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline's ex-boyfriend. Caroline greeted both of them with a warm smile and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek in greeting. The men did the same to Elena, Lexi but smiled at Hayley. Elijah is a nineteen year old guy whereas Kol is sixteen and they shown them to the main room._

_"Is Tyler hear yet?" Caroline asked Elijah shook his head._

_"No sweetheart, haven't seen him" Elijah told him._

_"Hey tasty thing, If Tyler don't show...You know where I am. You've been at my house for five years, you know where my room is" Kol gave her a cheeky grin while wriggling his eyes brows at him._

_"As tempting as it sounds, I have been with Tyler for Five months Kol" Caroline swatted his chest._

_"Offer still stands" Kol shrugged before walking away._

_Hayley jumped a little as she felt the vibrate of her phone and began to look at it with a cheeky smile appearing on her face._

**_Hey where are you? - Unknown user_**

**_I'm at the entrance, where are you? - Hayley texted back._**

**_I'm bored, come find me ;) - Unknown user_**

**_Tell me where you are - Hayley_**

**_If I told you, what would be the fun in that? - Unknown user_**

**_Okay, be ready Ty, I'm coming to find you - Hayley_**

**_Can't wait - Tyler_**

**_What about Caroline, she is trying to find you - Hayley_**

**_Ah well, I want you - Tyler _**

_"Who are you texting?" Lexi wondered._

_"No one, I have to go and meet someone" Hayley told them._

_"If you see Tyler, tell him I am looking for him" asked her friend._

_Hayley hesitated for a second but responded, "Yeah sure, I'll text you"_

_Hayley felt bad that she is sleeping with Tyler for the last week. She has wanted to tell Caroline about it but she just don't want to lose her friendship with her. What made her even more guilty is the fact that Caroline loves Tyler and yet she is sleeping with her friends Boyfriend. Ah well, the sex is good so who am i to complain and end it._

_"Don't worry Care, let's just party and have fun. Dance on tables that sort of thing" Lexi encouraged her with excitement._

_"Oh Lex you total party Animal" Elena stated the fact with a smile._

_"Well, I want her Brother Stefan's attention and I think you should busy yourself with Elijah" Lexi gave Elena a Cheshire grin, wriggling her eyebrow._

_"Alexis Branson!" Elena squealed._

_"Hey," Lexi raised her hands in defeat, "I see you looking at Elijah with love-struck eyes. I'm just giving you an extra boost" Lexi told her._

_"But he prefers my sisters, Tatia the bitch or Kat. He won't speak to me I'm a Junior"_

_"So are they! They are your triplets. Elijah prefers Kind, loving women not manipulative like Kat and Tatia" Caroline told her friend._

_"Okay, I'm going to do it" Elena said sure of herself._

_"You get him Girl" Both of the blonde cheered her._

**_Three hours later, _**

_Caroline was in the middle of the dance floor when she felt two strong hands wrap around her waist. Everyone was dancing so they couldn't see the action. She began to move into the warm, enchanting, inviting body and she was too drunk to care.  
_

_She hasn't seen Tyler all night so she concluded that he wasn't coming which she felt a bit disappointed. Maybe he found someone to entertain him, No I will not think of that. She was sure that he had not turned up and she didn't mind the company that this guy was giving her._

_She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck as she continues to dance with his stranger. She could smell he booze radiating from him so she took advantage of the situation and began to move seductively against him. She could hear him Moan in satisfaction, so she continued to tease him. She gripped on to his hands and move them to her mouth where she placed light kisses and back down to her waist.  
_

_She turned around to face him but all she could see was a blur. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he wrapped an arm to the small of he back and gently pulled her closer. He really couldn't see what she looks like because of the amount of booze that he has had. He could tell that she was beautiful but the curve of her body that is up against his._

_"You aren't that demanding are you?" Caroline whispered into his ear, her hot breath tickling his skin._

_"I treat a women with respect" He whispered back. _

_"Hmmm, prove it" Caroline challenged seductively._

_"Mmm Darling, I love a good challenge" He purred._

_He grabbed her hand and gently lead her to the spiral stairs to the floor where the bed rooms will be located. She knew her way around like the back of her hand so she lead him to a room where she knew it was a spare room. She led him into it and closed the door behind her._

_He lightly pushed her to the wall and planted a gentle yet needed kiss. Her lips crashed against his hungrily, as his lips pressed against hers greedily, before she nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. She then licked his bottom lip where he automatically opened his mouth. Their tongue entwined with each other._

_He ran his hands down her waist, along her hips and around her thigh. He squeezed her thighs and lifted her up, Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist into the small of his back and edged him closer to her. He let out a small groan and Caroline removed her lips from his and trailed kisses along his jaw line, down his neck and lightly nibbled on it making him release a throaty groan. _

_He could feel his manhood hardening and his jeans are getting rather uncomfortable and they are getting tighter. her jerked forward so that his manhood his pressed against her center as was rewarded his a hiss of pleasure. He began to grind his hips against her and trailed kisses up her neck, along her soft skin and crashed his lips against hers but this time, the kiss was more passionate and gentle._

_"I never caught you name" Caroline panted._

_"One of Mikeal's Son" he said in a low, husky voice._

* * *

**Present **

As Caroline told them this, everyone looked at her with wide eyes and the men began to blush. But what really got them worried is that three of the Mikaelson's were the only ones that were at the party that time. It was either between Elijah, Kol and Klaus that could be Canaan's father. But who is it?

"Well, Well, Well It seems as though Canaan is a Mikaelson all right" Kol gave them a cocky grin.

"How?" Stefan asked, still slightly clueless.

"He has the gene, the good looks, the charm" Kol told them.

"Please, he got them from me" Damon stated with certainty.

"Let me get this straight, Canaan's father is one on the four Mikaleson men?" Sage asked curiously.

"I don't know, all he said was Mikael's Son but who was at the party?" Caroline asked looking at the men.

"Well I was there, I talked to you" Kol stated the fact.

"I was" Elijah admitted.

"I actually weren't" Finn confessed which made Sage sigh in relief.

Only one Son was left and they all turned to look at him. He was trying to remember where or not his was there. Then he remembered that he had a discussion with Kol. He looked at all the faces that were looking at him and sighed.

"I talked to Kol that night, I was there" Klaus said to them.

"What do we do?" Elena asked them.

"The only thing we can do" Lexi told them.

"DNA Test" Henrick said and with that they forgot that his was in the room.

"How is it you know that?" Kol asked with an amused grin.

"Science is my Favorite subject and I have to take Sex Ed Class" Henrick said with a sour expression.

"Do we do it now? It is still early?" Bonnie asked the others.

"Up to the men really. Care do you want to find out?" Elena asked her friend.

"Well yeah, for six years a man in this room didn't know he had a son" Caroline explained.

"Elijah?" Elena asked her Husband.

"Yeah, I'll do it" Elijah replied.

"How about you Niklaus?" Finn asked his younger brother.

"erm, yeah sure" Klaus said uneasily.

"Well i am up for it" Kol jumped up from his seat and stretched, catching the attention from Bonnie. Kol wriggled his eyebrow at her and said, "Like watch you see cupcake"

"Dream on" Bonnie quipped, raising her head high.

"I guess we're going to the hospital" Caroline said.

* * *

Sage, Elena, Finn and Henrick stayed at home so that they could look after Amelia, Julian and Grayson. Sage didn't want her children waiting in the hospital as she knew how impatient a child could get while waiting for several hours to be seen.

On the other hand, at the Hospital there was Caroline, Canaan, Lexi, Stefan, Damon and the three Mikaelson brothers. They have been waiting for an hour and Caroline could do with some Caffeine in her system. Caroline didn't want to risk being called and not being there. Canaan was fidgeting in his seat.

"What's wrong Canaan?" Caroline asked her son.

"I'm hot" Canaan moaned.

"Come here" Caroline softly demanded.

Canaan got off his chair and stood in front of his mother. Canaan was wearing a Ripstop, Aztec pattern Blue polo, Dark Red Chino trousers, Blue and Red Vans and a Blue Hollister hoodie. Caroline raised her hands the shoulders of the jumper and raised it over his head, also lifting his shirt but something caught Klaus' eyes.

"Caroline what is that?" Klaus pointed the scars over Canaan's side.

Caroline gently turned Canaan to face the side to see some scars. Some were faint and some you could see. Some were circular and some were just lines, she looked at Klaus with wide eyes, showing Elijah the scars.

"I honesty don't know how he got them. But he has had them since he were little just under one. I was normally at work during the day so Tyler kept him during-" Caroline's eyes widen in shock.

"What is it Caroline?" Damon demanded.

Caroline showed Damon the scars and Damon responded.

"He got a few of them from playing sport Care" Damon explained.

"Stefan, Damon look harder" She told them.

Kol looked as well and identified some of the scars, "Care, they are Cigarette burns"

"Cigarette burns, Caroline you don't smoke" Stefan stated the obvious.

"I know I don't but someone does and looked after him" Caroline explained.

"Tyler did it" Damon growled.

"That explains the first year or two when Canaan didn't allow anyone to touch him. Men particularly with Dark hair, he would freeze when we went near him" Elijah explained with a sad tone.

"Who got him to trust you?" Klaus wondered.

"Giuseppe" Kol whispered.

"Who?" Klaus asked.

"Our Father" Caroline, Stefan and Damon said.

"Caroline Salvatore?" The doctor asked.

Everyone looked at the doctor and Caroline smile at her. She shook her hand and the doctor did the same to the rest of them.

"Meredith" Caroline greeted.

"Caroline and I see Canaan all grown up" Meredith smiled at the young boy.

"Sure has" Stefan smiled lovingly at his only Nephew.

"Elijah, Kol and..." Meredith eyed Klaus.

"Klaus," Klaus introduced himself.

Meredith lead all eight of them into the private room and Caroline say down with Canaan while the others stood.

"So Caroline, what can I do for you?" Meredith asked.

"Well you see, we need a DNA test" Caroline explained.

"I see but why?" Meredith wondered.

"Canaan needs to know who his dad is" Stefan piped in.

"I thought Tyler-"

"Isn't the father" Damon said to the doctor.

"How?"

"Canaan doesn't look like Tyler" Lexi said from her standing place.

"Okay, well I would need a blood sample" Meredith told them.

"okay" They all said.

"Who do I need to draw blood from" Meredith asked.

As she said that, Kol, Elijah and Klaus stepped forward to show that they are the ones that need to be tested. Meredith smiled at them and went to her cabinet and collected four syringes and placed them on the table. She also went to the desk to collect four labels and wrote the four names on test tubes.

Meredith them began to collect the blood and handed them to the nurse so that they could be matched to Canaan's blood.

"How long would it take?" Stefan asked.

"Considering you are my friends, 10 minutes" Meredith smiled at them.

As then ten minutes went by, the same nurse came in with the results of the test. They were all getting rather agitated while Canaan seems to be enjoying the nervous looks on their faces. Each one of the men were given an envelope and they hesitated to open it.

"open it" Damon urged them.

One by one they opened it.

"Not me" one said.

"Not me" The other said.

All eyes tuned to him, "It's me"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duh :) Cliffhanger :D**

_I love this story but I want to know if you do too ;) _

_Sorry for the little scene that is similar to Fifty Shades of Grey where Christian doesn't like to be touched and with the cigarette bit. _

_I hope you enjoyed it and please leave your opinions_

_It all will be revealed in the next chapter _

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_


	6. Tell Me The Truth

**Unexpected Destiny**

Caroline & Klaus

From:** xXCourtneyxXTVDXx**

**Thank you for your support of my previous chapter, it means alot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER Five**

Tell Me The Truth

* * *

"It's me" came a baffled voice. He sat there, staring at the piece of paper that had his hear pounding. It was pounding a million beats per second.

All this time, all of this time he had a son. He continued to sit there as everyone's eyes were on him. He looked up and began taking in his environment, he was still at the hospital. He has received news that will change his life completely. His gaze returned to the A4 piece of paper that his has him thinking. What is going to happen now?

He then glanced to the boy who sat across from him on a chair that the doctor gave him. The little boy, no his _Son _sat across from him and he couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips. His _Son _was playing with a toy that he found in the waiting area. His small brows had furrowed as he concentrated on transforming the object in his hands.

What he was trying to figure out is how this is even possible, a kid like this belonged to him. But the test proves him wrong. Yeah he will admit that when he first met Canaan, he brought a smile upon his face. Yes Canaan made the room lighten up, but that is what children do. Don't they?

He needs time to think, time to process this new information. Hang on, I had sex with Caroline. Okay, keep dirty thoughts out. I need some time but not too long to process this information. He looked up again, met with confused expressions.

"Niklaus, are you okay?" Elijah asked, while he still had a stunned expression upon his features. He is still processing that Canaan is actually blood related, but also Niklaus is the father. He knew his brother will be good at it, he believed in it.

"I knew something fishy was going on" Kol retorted, while putting his Nephew on his lap.

"Kol" Lexi scolded, slapping him across the back of his head.

"What, I knew there was something was going on between Nik and Canaan" Kol concluded, "But you all didn't believe me" He said, pointing a finger at them.

"Kol enough" Caroline said, while dragging a hand across her face.

"What? I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I'm glad that Canaan is in fact true family" Kol assured her.

"If he is mine, why does he have brown hair?" Klaus asked quietly.

"You see Mr Mikaelson, with children they get the dominant gene in the family. As you can see, four of your siblings have brown hair. In Caroline's family, her father, uncles and both brothers have dark hair. Brown is the dominant gene while yours and hers blonde gene is recessive." Meredith explained, while ruffling Canaan's hair.

"I need some air" Klaus said, while hurrying to get out of the room. On the way out, he ran a hand through his hair as a tear escaped his eyes.

As Klaus left the room, everyone looked at each other in confusion. Caroline stood there, mouth opened and thinking about all the worst possibility. Her son's dad just ran out. Could he think about leaving them? Is he going to stay? So many questions ran through her head at the same time.

"He is going to leave. Isn't he" Caroline asked, looking upset as she said those words.

Elijah went up to her and gave her an affectionate hug, "No, No he is just confused, love"

"But you saw him, he was freaking out" Caroline sobbed.

"Blondie, he just found out he has had a son for six years" Damon assured her, while bringing her into his arms. Caroline rested her head on his shoulders as she silently cry to herself.

"He has lost another man in his life" Caroline said.

"No, Care. He just needs to figure things out. He has missed out a lot of Canaan's childhood that can't be undone" Lexi told her, softly.

"Yeah baby sister, He just needs time. I'm sure he will come around" Stefan said, while picking up his Nephew into his arms. Canaan wrapped his arms around his neck as he snuggled into Stefan's neck.

"Oh, he will come around" Kol said, while waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh are you so sure?" Caroline asked, while walking towards her son.

"in my family as you are aware of, we have a motto" Kol sang a little as he explained.

"Family above all" Elijah said under his breath. Elijah chuckled while shaking his head.

Kol pointed a finger at Elijah, "Exactly!" Kol exclaimed. "Family means everything to my dear brother" Kol let out a sigh and walked towards Caroline and Canaan. Kol smiled lovingly at Canaan, "You know, when you said that Canaan could be a Mikaelson, I was secretly wishing I was his father. Canaan is one of the most magnificent kids I have ever met, I'm glad i am his Uncle for real" Kol smiled at him. "But Nik," Kol said, his tone turning serious, "Nik loved that boy from the moment he met him. Nik protected him from Tyler and he protected you even thought he has known you for a week or so" Kol now smiled mischievously at her "I saw the connection they both had and even you too. He loves Amelia too even though he only met them, he considered them family and you heard him say it" Kol explained, while walking around her.

"Kol..." Caroline whispered.

Kol walked up to her again and gave her a kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear, "He will come around" with that, Kol made his way out of the door and tried to find where his brother went.

"Mommy, who is my Daddy" Canaan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It is Klaus, honey" Caroline told her son.

At this, Canaan squirmed in Stefan's embrace and demanded to be let down. Stefan obliged and let the little boy down. They all heard the tiny pitter patter of his footsteps that are making their way over to his mum. Canaan raised his wide, Crystal blue eyes to met his mothers and smiled his well-known, two dimple smile. As Canaan smiled at her, she saw the resemblance of Klaus and Canaan: their smiles were Identical; they have the same innocent look in their eyes; both love the same horse, sports and art.

"I like him mommy, I'm glad that he is my Daddy. Can he be Amelia's daddy too?" Canaan said, giving her his innocent look.

Caroline looked at her brothers for help, Stefan and Damon smiled at their Nephew. They began to walk towards him and ruffled his hair in an affectionate way. Making Canaan grumble in protestation.

"Uncle Stefan, Damon. Do you have too?" Canaan grumbled, while shaking his head.

"But your hair is so soft" Damon cooed, while his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Soft huh?" Canaan smirked.

"Oh and your eyes Canaan, they are adorable" Stefan mocked his Nephew.

"They are not adorable" Canaan folded his arms across his chest.

Everyone one in the room began to laugh at his remarks. Already, Canaan is lighting up the mood and Caroline is glad that these people can make a serious moment into a funny one.

* * *

It has been two long weeks that has passed since the results of Canaan's father had been announced. Klaus has not been seen, only been called by Elijah and Finn. No one knows where he has gone, when he will be back or if he will ever be back. Caroline has worried if he just gave up and moved on to live his life.

Caroline is with Elijah, Elena, Kol and Bonnie at the Mikaelson's home. They have been casually talking but also Caroline is going over the weekend that Canaan and Amelia will be staying over as they usually do every weekend.

Damon, Finn and Sage has gone to that the children, Canaan, Amelia, Grayson and Julian to the fair that is held on the enormous field near the Mystic Falls high school. They just wanted to let the kids have fun since school will be starting in two whole weeks. Damon has volunteered because he had recently broke up with Andie and instead of drowning his sorrows, he will spend it with his family. He leaves to Canada in two days for a week as he is needed and be required for this case.

Stefan and Matt has took Lexi and Rebekah shopping to take their mind off of the recent weeks. Rebekah is still concern with her brother has he has not answered any of his calls. She has no idea where he is and for the boys to take her shopping, she is very grateful. A little distraction could ease her mind.

"Have you heard from him?" Caroline asked.

Elijah looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He gave her a tight smile. If anyone was lucky these days it was Niklaus. His brother doesn't understand what an amazing son he has, then again Elijah would have been terrified if you have just been entered into someone's life and find out two weeks later that you are their father. He looked over to Caroline and shook his head, "No I haven't. Only the two calls"

"oh okay"She let out a sigh.

Kol came trotting into the Living room and flung himself on to the sofa, "Oh Care-bear. Our dear brother is a melodramatic guy"

"Shut up Kol" Elena scolded her Brother-In-Law.

Kol quickly sat up straight, raising his hand to his head. He nodded to Elena as he saluted her. ""Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry Ma'am"

Caroline let out a chuckle, "Elijah, you sure this one is related to you?" Caroline arched a brow at Kol.

Kol turned his attention to Caroline and placed his hand over his heart, "Care, that was very...very spiteful of you"

"Caroline, i'm that curious myself" Elijah mocked his younger brother.

"Elijah, leave your poor brother alone" Elena said, swatting him on his chest.

"Oh alright" Elijah playfully rolled his eyes, smirking at his wife. He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss upon her lips. Elena smirked against his lips but were interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

"Enough with the animals on heat mumbo jumbo because if you continue, there will be plenty of last night's contents along this floor" Kol chided, making a gagging gesture.

"Kol you're so childish" Bonnie stated, rolling her eyes.

Kol gasped at her, "Gasp. Me? Childish? No..."

"Kol you know your are" Henrick called from the threshold.

Everyone jumped as he spoke, placing their hands over their hearts as they calmed down from shock. Henrick had a satisfied grin on his face as he continued to look at the people in the room. Henrick maneuvered his way to the armchair that is opposite Caroline, sitting on its arm. Henrick folded his arms over his chest, another smile playing on his lips.

"Okay. Is it me or does our dear young brother have a nasty habit of popping up everywhere?" Kol wondered, looking at everyone who agreed.

Henrick gave him a dimpled grin, shrugging his shoulders "I get a kick out of it" Henrick told them, wriggling his eyebrows at them, with a Cheshire cat-like grin.

Henrick was standing by the door the entire time that his siblings, Caroline and Bonnie have been talking. He likes to be quiet to see what they are talking about. When he has heard enough, like Kol, he likes to make an entrance but not as Dramatic as Kol. Henrick just wants to be in their conversations but they think he is too young to be around them. He's a straight A* student for crying out loud.

Caroline slouched into the chair, "Oh Henrick, honey. Please don't be like you uncle here" Caroline said, pointing in Kol's direction.

"Is it take the piss out of Kol day?" Kol questioned, an amused smile on his face.

"Kol..." Elijah warned.

"No worries Care, I won't be a womanizer" Henrick gave her a wink, while walking over to the single chair.

Kol pointed at Henrick, "Hey, It's not called womanizing Brother"

"What is it dear brother" Henrick challenged.

"Call it the Mikaelson charm" Kol wriggled his brow at his younger brother.

"Well you must got the wrong side of the charm then, Mr Mikaelson" Bonnie taunted him.

Kol gave her a cheeky smirk, "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yeah right"

Henrick shook he head, laughing at his brother. "Kol mate, that is the worst excuse of a lame pick up line"

Everyone in the room began to laugh at Henrick's joke which made Kol huff in annoyance.

"What brings you here?" Kol wondered.

"Last time I checked, I live here" The brunette teenager gave him a smile.

"What up Henrick?" Elijah asked his younger sibling.

Henrick dramatically sighed, "Is it illegal to spend time with my family?"

"Yes" Kol joked.

Henrick looked at his brother and chuckled, "Why so touché brother?"

"Come on Henry, leave him to sulk" Caroline suggested.

Henrick sighed, turning to his siblings, Caroline and Bonnie. He looked at all of them, "Nik called me an hour ago. He has called me every other day to check up on everyone" Henrick confessed.

"What did he say?" Elena asked her Brother-In-Law.

"He said he will be home soon" Henrick explained.

"Where is he?" Elijah asked, nervously.

Henrick gave him a reassuring smile and began to speak, "He said that he is in New Orleans"

"What's he doing there?" Elena asked Elijah who shrugged.

Kol began to piece all the information together and spoke up, "I think he might be with Marcel. He lives in New Orleans"

"Who is Marcel?" Caroline wondered.

"He is Nik's old friend" Henrick said, smiling at her.

* * *

Klaus is sitting in a bar that he has not been to in years. Ever since he has come to New Orleans, he has become a recurring customer. Pretty much everyone knows that he is not officially the local drunk from the past two weeks. It has really been two weeks since he has last seen his brothers and sister. He really do miss them.

He still can not wrap his head around the fact that for the past six years...Six bloody years, he has been a dad. He is a fucking dad. He fucked up bad when he went out of the Hospital. Who wouldn't? He just found out that he was a father to the most intelligent, adorable little boy. And he walks away.

Well done Niklaus. You stupid man.

Why on Earth did he leave?

His step father was right. Klaus let out a low growl at the thought. He then laughed to himself. Mikael was right. Klaus was a coward. Yep a bloody sheepish little boy who could deal with his problems so he bail, he ran.

Klaus buried his head into his hands. What has he done?

"Why the long face, Mikaelson?" said a deep voice from behind him.

"Go away" Klaus grumbled, not looking up to know who that voice belonged to. Gosh, he does not want to talk to him. Not now at least. Yeah he has given him time to himself, never pushing him from answers. He is his best friend for crying out loud.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I have never seen you look so miserable" He responded, deadpanned.

"Take a picture Marcel. It will surely last longer" Klaus snapped at him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nothing I say can change the past Marcel" Klaus mumbled. Oh how he wish he could. His family will probably shout at him for such childish behavior. The thing is that Canaan grew up with them. Canaan only met him a few months ago. Now he is the boy's father.

"Try me" The tanned man challenged. He waved at the bartender to pour them two glasses of bourbon. Klaus gladly took the beverage, downing it in one go. Marcel looked at him, worried. He has never seem his friend so miserable in the time that he has known the man. "Okay Niklaus, what is on your mind"

Klaus rubbed his hands together nervously, wiping them on his pants trying to find the right words. He knew Marcel was watching him closely so he knew that he would have to tell him one way or another. Maybe he could help him. Marcel has a kid of his own. Klaus took a deep breath and let it all out, "There is this girl and a kid?"

Marcel raised a brow at his friend. "Your scared to date the girl because she has a kid?" The tanned man asked.

"Not precisely" He waved to the bartender to pour him another drink. Marcel waved to the girl to leave the bottle in which she just shrugged. She left the bottle near Klaus.

"What do you mean?"

"The kid..."

"What about the kid?" Marcel asked, confused. His friend was a bit sketchy and nervous. Okay, this is really getting weird. Marcel looked at his with wide eyes, "You didn't kill the kid did you?"

"No!" Klaus exclaimed, a bit too loudly. He downed his drink again, refilling it afterwards.

"Then what about him? I'm all ears" Marcel said, touching his ears with his fingers.

Klaus looked at him, his eyes full of regret, pain. Marcel gently patted his back, assuring him. Klaus took yet another deep breath, "The kid" Marcel nodded, "he is mine"

Marcel's eyes widened, taken by Klaus' statement. Marcel downed his drink, completely shocked. He looked towards Klaus who was staring at him for his reaction, observing him. Marcel gathered himself, thinking of words to say. He went to open his mouth to say something but closed it. He thought for a moment, "How long have you know him?"

"Two months I think"

"Known he was yours?"

"Two weeks" Klaus looked towards the floor, embarrassed.

"So you have spent all of your time here, instead of being with your son?" Marcel said, shocked. How could Klaus do that to a poor little kid.

"Yeah" Klaus whispered.

"How old is he?"

"He is six"

"Okay, I can understand why your scared" Marcel commented. Earning a glare from Klaus.

"I'm not scared" Klaus hissed. Truth be told, he was scared. He don't want to be like his step-father. He doesn't want Canaan to have a dad like him. The kid deserves better.

"You being here, getting drunk says other wise my friend" Marcel quipped.

"I just don't want to be like my step-father" Klaus mumbled, drinking from his glass.

"You won't be Niklaus" Marcel assured the blonde man. Klaus scoffed at his.

"How would you know?"

"What was your reaction when you met him?" Marcel wondered.

Klaus thought about it for a moment, contemplating it. "I liked him from the moment I met him"

Marcel nodded at him, "Did you spend time with him?"

Klaus looked at Marcel, a small smile playing on his lips."He love things I like. Painting, drawing, sports...you name it"

"Are you protective of him?"

"Yeah"

"Even before you knew he was you son?"

Klaus nodded.

Marcel began to get a bit excited, clasping his hands together. "You have a picture of him"

Klaus nodded, reaching into his pocket and unlocking his phone. he pulled up the screen saver. Marcel looked at it and let out a whistle. he took his phone and saw that he has several pictures with some people. His screen saver was of him and Canaan riding phantom. It was the day he took Caroline and the kids on the horses.

"Who is that?" Marcel wondered. He stopped on a photo that Henrick took of Canaan, Amelia, Caroline and himself. The were riding on top of the horses as the smiled into the camera.

Klaus sighed, "That would be Caroline"

"The mother?"

"Yup"

"You like her don't you" Klaus shrugged at his comment.

Yes he liked her, who wouldn't. She is beautiful, caring, magnificent. She is just one of a kind.

Klaus nodded.

"Who is the little girl?" Marcel wondered.

"That would be Amelia, Canaan's sister" Klaus told him, looking at the picture.

"Go back Niklaus" Marcel ordered him.

"Excuse me?" Klaus said, deadpanned.

"Go back" The tanned man told him.

"I-I Can't" Klaus stuttered.

"Yes you can" Marcel simply said.

"I can't, they won't want me after I fled" Klaus said, guilt filling his body.

"You feel something for her?"

Klaus nodded again.

"Then go get her. Start fresh, be friends. Be a father to that boy. Prove that you are not like Mikael" Marcel said. The last bit came out rather bitter.

"Thanks Marcel. You're a great friend" Klaus said, patting his back. Klaus is actually nervous of what will happen when he returns. He needs to talk to Caroline first. Tomorrow is Saturday. He will catch a flight tomorrow.

"Don't forget it. Say hello to your brothers and Bekah for me" Marcel waved him goodbye.

"I will" Klaus called.

"Will I meet him?" Marcel asked his friend.

"Come down and visit Marcel. Bring your boy as well" Klaus responded.

"Alright. See you soon mate" Marcel waved from the bar.

Klaus made his way over to the door, pushing it open. He was met with warm air. He swayed a little as the alcohol finally hit him. He wasn't really drunk, just a little tipsy. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He smiled as the screen saver came up but soon his eyes widen. He was absolutely scared about tomorrow. It felt as if he was having a panic attack.

Klaus slowly dialed the most recent number on his contacts. He pressed the green button, The phone rang a few times until he heard the voice that always make him smile.

"Nik" he breathed.

"Henrick" Klaus smiled.

"When you coming home?"

"Tomorrow. Don't say anything though"

"Promise"

"Have they said anything about me today?" Klaus wondered.

"Kol said your being more dramatic than him" Henrick snickered.

"Of course Kol would say that" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Caroline keeps asking as well" Henrick sighed.

Klaus' eyes lit up, "She has?"

"So has Canaan and Amelia. Canaan also keeps asking when your coming home" Henrick explained.

"I'll be home tomorrow, where are the kids?"

"They are here. Canaan is sleeping next to me but he is kind of knocked out. Damon, Sage and Finn took the kids to a theme park. I'm pretty sure they are over filled with sugar and other bad, bad things" Henrick said, a smile on his face.

"Bit of a sugar rush"

_Henrick honey, who are you talking to? _Elena's voice rang in the background.

"Tooth fairy Elena" Henrick smirked, earning a glare from her. Henrick looked at her, smiling "Jack decided to call me. How annoying" Henrick rolled his eyes, "I have a six-year-old laying next to me, does he know his manners" Henrick scoffed.

"Sake Jack, you're gonna make the boy wake up and your making my sister-in-law upset. Go away" Henrick teased his brother.

"Good bye Henry" Klaus smiled at his little brother.

"Bye. I can finally get some sleep" Henrick playfully chided.

Klaus ended the call. He really did miss his family and he is still worried at what is to come when his finally returns to Mystic Falls. He is quite worried about what Elijah and his other brothers may say to him. Maybe they will knock some sense into him. He doesn't know. What he does know is that he does miss Canaan and Amelia. He had grown close to them to then mess it all up.

* * *

It has been a seven hour drive from the French Quarters, New Orleans to Virginia. To say it was long was an understatement of the year. Seven hours, alone, in a car was hell. The silence was nice thought. It gave him time to clear his head.

Klaus glanced at the mirror and took a look at his appearance. He clearly needs a shave. His clean-shaven face has now got a stubble that is longer than usual.

He turned the corner to find the Salvatore house in his view. He quickly parked the car and made his way to the front door. He softly knocked on the door but was met by none other than Damon Salvatore.

Damon cocked his eyebrow at the blonde man.

"Why, isn't the guy that ran from his son and my dear sister" Damon snarled, leaning on the door frame.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair, nervously. He looked back at the Dark haired man and sighed. "Damon, I made a huge mistake. What was I suppose to do? I've had a kid for six years that i only found out several weeks ago. Hell I met him a couple of months ago" Klaus eyes the man in front of him.

Damon just shook his head, "I know. It's just that she is my Sister and he is my nephew and I don't take it to kindly when people upset them" Damon gave him an accusing finger.

Klaus' face fell to the floor, "I know" Klaus looked back to him and said, "Where are they?"

Damon shrugged, "Canaan and Amelia are at their Uncle's for the weekend" Damon explained.

"Elijah's?" Klaus questioned.

"Yup and Caroline should be at home"

"What, she doesn't live here?"

"Nope, she lives across town" Damon said, eyeing the man.

"Where about's? I need to apologize" Klaus asked desperate. He really needs to make amends with Caroline.

Damon nodded and went inside his house to grab a pen and paper just when Stefan came to the door.

Stefan raised a brow at Klaus, "what are you doing here Klaus?"

Damon handed Klaus a piece of paper. Stefan eyed it with interest and saw his sister's address on it.

"You think it is a good idea?" Stefan whispered to his brother.

"He wants to apologize, let Caroline see if he is worth forgiving" Damon replied in a hushed tone.

"Don't hurt her again Klaus. Hurt her once, shame on you but hurt her again...well you get the drift" Stefan said, a smile playing on his lips but his voice was serious.

"I didn't want to hurt her at all" Klaus said in a whisper, returning to his car.

* * *

Klaus was once again in his Car, he has searched for Caroline's home for twenty minutes. You could say that he was nervous for what is about to happen. He really doesn't want to be in her bad books, he wants to see Canaan but that will have to wait.

Klaus huffed. He has never really been afraid of a women in his life. It may be that it is his son's mother but the other part of him knows that she may lash out on him.

Klaus finally parked outside of the house. It was pretty huge. The front lawn was covered in a variety of flowers from shape and size to its color. The garden does look beautiful. What made it hard to find was that it was near the woods, near the waterfall. It must have been newly built because of the way it looks. It looked very modern and the brick work as well as wood work seem new.

Klaus walk up to the door slowly, debating whether or not to knock. Hell to it, he has to. But for some reason he doesn't want Caroline to be mad at him. He really like's Caroline but he doesn't know if the feeling is mutual.

Klaus softly knocked on the door. He could hear the sound of footsteps as heels knocked against what he thinks is a wooden floor.

The door opened and he could see Caroline's surprised face.

"Klaus" She whispered.

Klaus nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Erm, hey"

"What are you doing here?"

Klaus looked down to the floor, "I want to apologize"

A small smile played on Caroline's lips. She opened the door wider so that he could come in. Klaus walked into the hallway and was taken back by the art work that was plastered all over her wall. He could see some pictures around the mater pieces.

"Did you do these?" Klaus asked, looking at her, then turned back to the paintings. He gently traced the paintings with his finger tips.

Caroline walked over to him, seeing what he was talking about. She stood next to him and chuckled. "Yeah, some of them are mine"

Klaus nodded.

Caroline lead him to the living room where she gestured for him to sit on the couch. He sauntered his way to the proffered seat. He shrugged his jacket off and placed it on the arm of the chair.

"How long you lived here? This house, the view is amazing" Klaus asked, looking around the room.

Caroline gave him a small smile, looking around the room. "We've lived here for about four months"

"Did you build it? I mean everything looks new"

"I didn't but yeah I had it built. I wanted somewhere quiet and a beautiful view of Mystic Falls. Plus Canaan and Amelia love wildlife, what better access to it than the woods. " Caroline said, walking towards the kitchen. "Do you want a drink?"

"Black Coffee please" Klaus called. He got up and examined his surroundings. There was more pictures in the living room. There were some of Elijah, Caroline and Canaan. Canaan looked as if he was just born. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Caroline?" Klaus called.

"Yeah?" Caroline said as she entered with two cups in her hand.

Klaus pointed to the baby photo, "How come this picture is of you, Elijah and a newborn Canaan?" Klaus studied the photo more. His heart clenched as he had not seen his son when he was born.

Caroline let out a sad sigh, "When I went into Labor, Tyler was not around. He wasn't picking up his phone. So they called Elijah, he is my best friend and I didn't want to burden my brother's into watching me to go into labor"

"Oh. You two must be pretty close"

"Yeah, even though we dated, we were still unbreakable as friends. Your brothers and Rebekah helped me a lot through my pregnancy. They are my family and I could have gotten Canaan and Amelia where they are now if it wasn't for them and my brother" Caroline rambled on. She handed Klaus his coffee and went to sit on the Couch.

"I'm sorry" Klaus whispered to her.

Caroline waved at him, "Don't worry, they are great kids aren't they"

Klaus looked at her, "Not that Caroline. I'm sorry that I went AWOL after the results" Klaus muttered nervously.

"Klaus, you don't have to" Caroline assured him.

"But I do Caroline" Klaus' slightly raised his voice, "I was a coward. I should of left you and Canaan"

"Klaus!" Caroline called.

Klaus ignored her, raising to his feet and began pacing to living room, "I-I Was scared" Klaus muttered, "I'm terrified Caroline. What if I end up being like my father" He continued. "What if Canaan hates me, I'm never good enough. No one cares about me"

"Canaan does care about you Klaus. He was glad when he found out you was his dad" Caroline assured him. Also raising to her feet.

Klaus violently shook his head. "I missed six years of his life. I-I messed up. What if i'm not good enough. What if i'm a bad father to him" Klaus rambled on, furiously running his hands in his blonde curls.

Caroline walked up to his and gently took hold of his face in her hands to force him to look at her. He caressed his cheek as she whispered, "You'll be a great dad Klaus. He loves you already and so does Amelia. She wants you to be her dad instead of Tyler because she prefers you. You're the only person besides our close circle to acknowledge my kids" Caroline gave him a warm smile.

Klaus placed his hand over hers and whispered, "But I ran away"

"Do you love them. Amelia and Canaan?" Caroline questioned him.

Klaus thought it for a moment. He nodded at her.

"There you go now follow me" Caroline gently grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She led him to where the stairs are and brought him to the second door on the left and opened it. She let go of his hand and went to the little desk to the right of the room.

Klaus took in the room. He studied it and saw that it was a mixture of Navy blue and Turquoise. There was a four-post bed with wolf quilts in the middle of the room. To the right seems to be a small bathroom and a walk in closet. On the walls seem to have scattered painting and drawings. This must be Canaan's room.

Klaus looked to where Caroline went and she was looking at the desk. He walked over to her and looked over her shoulder to see several drawings. As he studied them, he didn't notice Caroline taking one of the drawings.

"Here" Caroline handed him a picture.

"Wolves?" Klaus raised a brow at her.

"Canaan always wanted to paint with his dad. This room" Caroline gestured around them, "He didn't want to paint it because he wanted to wait until he found his dad" Caroline let out a happy sigh and pointed at him. "Now he knows him but most of all is glad that he is also fantastic at art"

"He wants to draw this with me?" Klaus asked surprised. The picture was of a pack of Wolves that would be spread out throughout the bedroom. There was at least four young cubs playing together in the forest while there was twelve adult wolves. A Pack.

"Yeah, will you?" Caroline asked him. She hope he did, she likes spending time with him. She likes how he interacts with her kids. She is glad that he has come back now.

"When do we start?" Klaus asked excitedly.

"We'll let Canaan decide" Caroline checked her phone and saw that it was half twelve in the morning. "Wow time flies"

"What time is it?"

"Half twelve" Caroline replied.

"Well it looks like i'll have to make tracks back home" Klaus said, walking towards the bedroom.

"Why don't you stay here? I have five spare rooms. They will probably be asleep" Caroline offered.

"Do you mind?" Klaus wondered.

Caroline shook her head, laughing "Not at all. Come i'll show you"

Caroline led him out of the room and a few doors down, she opened the door and gestured for him to enter. He did as he was told and smiled. The room was beautiful. It was similar to Canaan's room but it was dark blue with a large four-post bed. He had his own bathroom which was good. There were pictures of landscapes and some dark paintings as well. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall.

"This room is used for men" Caroline said out loud. Klaus raised a brow at her, "I mean when men stay like your brothers or mine while looking after the kids, they stay in this room. The draws over there" She pointed to the chest of draws "They have clothes for when you need them. If you want I could wash yours in the morning for you. There are towels in the bathroom for when you need a shower" Caroline explained.

"Thank you" Klaus said, walking around the room.

"My pleasure" Caroline smiled in which he returned.

"Good night Caroline"

"Good night Klaus" with that, Caroline walked out of the room and to her own.

* * *

Thank you for reading "Tell Me The Truth" :) I hope you enjoyed it.

Please leave reviews on what you think of it, it will mean a lot.

Next time, Klaus will face his family...Caroline gets an unexpected letter.

Klaus and Canaan starts the mural in his room.


	7. Family Bonding

**Unexpected Destiny **

**Caroline & Klaus **

**From: xXBlondeDistractionXx**

**Thank you for your support of my previous chapter, it means alot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX **

**Family Bonding**

* * *

Everywhere seems black. There is nothing but darkness.

Klaus woke to the whispering wind. He got out of his bed and went to the window, appearing out of it. The trees were swaying violently outside the window. Klaus could hear the trees scraping against the window, releasing a screeching sound. Klaus quickly blocked his ears from the hideous sound that is echoing in the room.

Now, was the sound of someone whispering his name.

Klaus frantically searched the room for the voice. No one was there.

No one but him.

Klaus furrowed his brows in confusion. Then he heard the sound of howling wolves, the sound was close.

Klaus turned on himself, hearing the sound of the window hitting the stoppers. He cocked his head to one side. Wasn't that shut? Klaus shook his head, laughing. He maneuvered his way to the window, bumping into a little furniture as it was dark. He shut the window, locking it firmly shut.

Klaus walked to him bed and sat on the edge, his heads in his hands.

That was when he heard someone chuckling in the corner of his room. He saw a dark shadow sitting in the armchair, in the corner of his room. Klaus jumped off the bed and slowly walked away from the man. Klaus' back hit the wall.

The man began to chuckle again. The man raised his sight to Klaus and smiled even though Klaus could not see his actions. He stood up and lit a match as he lit his cigarette.

"What's wrong Niklaus?" The man asked, mocker, walking towards Klaus.

Klaus' eyes widened. He recognize that voice from anywhere. He grew up listening to that voice: shouting, screaming, mocking, abusive and threatening. He thought he was dead. Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered, "You're dead"

"Clearly not. I'm standing in front of you. Talking to you" The man answered back, bitterly.

"You're in my head"

"Maybe so. I might be dead boy, but I'll always be torturing you like old times" The man replied, a menacing smile plastered on his face.

"You are one fucking twisted bastard Mikael" Klaus spoke with venom in his tone.

Mikael's eyes lit up excited. He pointed to himself, "Me? I'm the bastard, huh? Last time I checked" Mikael pointed at Klaus, "You. Are. The. Bastard" Mikael spat.

Klaus glared at the man in front of him. "I'd rather be a bastard than YOUR SON" Klaus snarled, shouting the last part. Klaus was visibly shaking. The nerve this man has.

Mikael shook his head, wagging a finger at Klaus.

"You'll always be weak Niklaus. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. No wonder no one cares about you anymore boy" Mikael yelled, intimidating Klaus. Mikael smiled seeing the effect he still has on Klaus.

Klaus' eyes became teary. He looked at his step-father, "You're wrong"

Mikael laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. He looked at Klaus again, his face becoming sour.

"What? You think your son cares about you? You think Canaan will love you? Amelia" Mikael raised his brow at Klaus, challenging him.

"You leave them out of this" Klaus barked. His hands clenched by his side, his anger boiling to the point where he might lash out.

"What about her?" Mikael asked, dragging a women by her shirt. Klaus' eyes widened as he can finally see who Mikael possesses.

"No" Klaus whispered.

The women looked at Klaus, her eyes staring at him. "Klaus?" She whispered but then comes a loud whipping sound. Mikael slapped the women. Klaus' anger raises. He is about to hit Mikael, when he halts in his spot.

Mikael raised a knife to her neck. She struggles to get out of his hold but Mikael only tightens his grip.

"Klaus!" She shrieks.

"Caroline!" Klaus' eyes widened as Mikael presses the Knife closer to her neck.

"Come on and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies" Mikael challenged, pushing the knife closer to her throat.

"LET HER GO" Klaus yells, taking careful steps to Caroline.

Mikael tilts his head to the side, a smile glancing his features, "Now why would it do that, huh? You think she'll love you? Come on Niklaus, she'll never give you her heart. You're incapable of love. It's better if she..." Mikael swiftly slits her throat and pushes her to the ground, "Dies"

"No!" Klaus rushes to Caroline's side.

Everything turns black again.

Caroline hears screaming coming from Klaus' room. She quickly run upstairs and walks to where Klaus' room his. She knocks a few times but he doesn't answer. She knocks again, until she hears him scream again.

Caroline pushes the door open and walk to the side of his bed. She takes him his appearance. He is sweating and squirming in his bed. He must be dreaming. She gently place her hand on his head and her other went to his cheek.

"Klaus?" She called softly.

"Get away from her Mikael" Klaus yells, making her jump. Mikael? Who is Mikae... Elijah's dad.

"Klaus?" She said again.

"No! Caroline" Klaus' voice croaked. He was still dreaming. Then what happened next is what made Caroline scared, "Caroline! She can't be dead. Canaan, Amelia"

Caroline's eyes watered. He thinks she is dead. Caroline gently shakes him, trying to wake him up. "Klaus, get up"

"No, she's dead"

Caroline placed both of her hands on his face, "Klaus. I'm okay. It's just a dream"

Just then, Klaus opened his eyes and frantically searched the room. He kept searching until his eyes landed on Caroline. His body relaxed at the sight of her. He sat up on his bed, resting his back on the head-board. Klaus furrowed his brows, thinking that he might be dreaming and Caroline is just a figment of his imagination.

"How do I know you are real?" Klaus wondered.

Caroline giggled, taking his hand in hers. He looked at him and gave him a warm smile, "You were having a nasty nightmare"

"What?" Klaus' breath got caught in his throat. Did she witness his nightmare? Did he wake her up?

Caroline looked down at their hands, a sad smile playing her lips. "You thought I was dead. Something about Mikael"

"Oh, what time is it?" Klaus asked, changing the subject.

"4 in the morning"

"Sorry for waking you" Klaus said sheepishly, looking downwards.

Caroline smiled, placing a finger under his chin so he could look at her. "Everyone has bad dreams, Klaus" Caroline pattered his leg and stood, "Right, I'll let you sleep" Caroline said, making her way to the door. The sound of her name stopped her in her tracks.

"Caroline" Klaus whispered.

"Yes?" Caroline said, turning to look at him.

"Erm...Could you...erm...Stay...with...uhh...me?" Klaus stuttered, looking down with embarrassment.

Caroline smiled, "Sure" Caroline made her way to the edge of the bed and pulled out a chair.

"You could...erm...sit on the bed" Klaus blushed a little. Klaus hates it when he is vulnerable. He hates being weak but with Caroline he doesn't care about any of it. She makes it all go away.

Caroline smiled and Klaus moved over so she could lay on the bed as well. She laid on the bed with her hands on her stomach. She could feel Klaus shifting in the bed.

"What's on your mind?" Caroline said, laying on her side. Caroline rested her head on her hand.

Klaus turned on his side so that they were face to face. He also rested his head on his hand and he took in a deep breath. He looked up so that his sight drowned in her blue eyes. The women in front of him is beyond beautiful. Her light gets rid of his darkness that is deep in his soul.

"Does Canaan love me?"

Caroline chuckled, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "He liked you when you first met him" Klaus looked at her worried, she caressed his cheek, while smiling at him "When he found out you were his dad, he was excited. He loves spending time with you, so does Amelia"

"She wants me to be her dad?" Caroline nodded, "It'll be a pleasure"

"Why did you even doubt that?" Caroline asked, looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Canaan? What made you think he might not of loved you? Was it Mikael?" Caroline asked, frowning at the name.

Klaus nodded, "It's a story for another time. But my father always told me that I'm incapable of loving, receiving love or giving love. That is why I normally shut people out" Klaus explained, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Caroline let out a yawn and Klaus chuckled, "Get some rest love"

Caroline smiled and nodded.

* * *

The light shining in from the window made Caroline open her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with her fore-finger and thumb. She tried to roll over but a body prevented her from doing so. She looked on the other side of the bed realizing that she, in fact, is not in her own bed. So when she looked to see who was laying next to her was none other than, Klaus Mikaelson.

She smiled as she saw that he was deeply in his sleep. He mustn't have had another nightmare since she woke him up last. She was about to get out of bed when she notice that his arm was wrapped around her waist. She smiled, shaking her head. Caroline gently took his arm in her hand and began to gently lift his arm off of her waist. She placed his arm next to him as she slowly got out of the bed. She glanced around the room, searching for the clock. She looked up at the wall and the clock read 10:30.

Whoa, longest time she has slept in. She shakes her head and gathers his clothing so that she could wash them. She quickly empty the pockets before she leaves and exit the room. Caroline padded her way down the hallway, towards the stairs. Then she realize that she is still in her night-clothes. She directed her walking steps to her bedroom and opened the door. She places his clothing on the bench.

She quickly undresses and walk to her bathroom where she quickly have a shower. She washes her hair with lavender and rinse it. She then washed her body with her favorite body wash: Vanilla.

After she has finished, she went back into her room after wrapping a towel around her body. She walks to her walk-in closet and pull out a purple pair of undergarments. She put on a aqua blue tank top and a pair of white Skinny jeans. She dried her hair and perfected her golden curls with a curling iron. She applied little make-up considering she is just going to Elijah's to see her kids.

Caroline finished getting ready and picked up Klaus' clothes and headed down the hallway and down the stairs. She directed her walking steps to the laundry room where she put Klaus' clothes in there to be washed.

Caroline then turned on her heals and began to make her way to the kitchen. As soon as she got there, she began to get various items from the cupboard so she could make pancakes. She then grabbed items from the fridge so that she could make something like an English breakfast. She grabbed a frying pan and other equipment and took a jug from the cupboard. She began mixing the ingredients for pancakes and she began making bacon, egg and sausages. She grabbed the remote for the built-in stereo and listened to music as she cooked.

* * *

Klaus stirred in his sleep and he began to toss and turn again. Klaus let out a moan, figuring out that it was, in fact, the light shining in the room that had woke him from his slumber. He kicked the covers off of him and stretched his legs and arms. He sat up and began to rub his eyes with his hands.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was at Caroline's. Then a something hit him. He looked to the space on the bed next to him find it empty. He cocked his head to one side and chuckled. He got out of bed and walked over to the en-suite bathroom. He quickly glanced over to the sofa to find his clothes missing.

Caroline took them. Great.

Klaus went to the chest of draws, opening the top one. He found a pair of boxers and some pairs of socks. He took a pair of Black boxers as well as socks. He opened the second draw to find shirts and Henley shirts. He picked out a navy blue Henley. He opened the third draw to find jeans and dress pants. He decided on a pair of black jeans with a black Calvin Klein belt.

He grabbed his chosen clothes and made is way to the bathroom. He placed the clothes on the cabinet. He looked down his body, he only wore his boxers for bed. He turned on the shower and took off his remaining clothing and stepped into the warm water.

He washed his hair with water. He looked for shampoo and came across Crew shampoo and smirked. She sure know what men wear and bath with, Klaus thought, reaching for the shampoo.

After rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he then grabbed the body wash. It was also Crew.

As Klaus go out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist. Once he dried his body, he took off the towel and slipped on the chosen clothes as he don't know where Caroline placed his.

As he left the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, he was met with the smell of Bacon. Klaus followed the scent out of the room and down the hallway. As he reached the stairs, he could hear faint music. The scent and music lead him to the doorway of the Kitchen.

Klaus smirked as he lent against the threshold, arms across his chest as he watches Caroline sway to the music. The way she moved to the music made Klaus get caught in a trance. He watched her carefully as she prepared several dishes.

That was the moment Caroline decided to turn around, jumping out of her skin and nearly dropping the frying pan that she was holding. She placed her other hand over her chest as she sighed.

"Jesus Klaus, you scared me" she breathed.

Klaus smirked, pushing himself off the door, walking to her. "Sorry and Good morning, love" he smiled.

Caroline gave him a small smile, "Good morning" Caroline observed him a little. He had wet curls and different clothing on from yesterday. Caroline dragged her finger up and down and asked, "You're wearing different clothes"

Klaus chuckled, giving her a grin. "You kind of stole my clothing, sweetheart" he teased.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at him, "I Did..." she cried before her eyes widened in realization. She let out a laugh, "I did and for good reason"

Klaus raised a brow at her, a cheeky grin on his face, "Oh really. So where have you hidden my beloved clothing"

Caroline crossed her arms across her chest "My room" she teased. She laughed noticing Klaus' surprised expression, "You idiot, why would I want your clothes in my room" She raised a brow, "They are being washed"

Klaus stood there for a few more before taking a sitting place at the island in the center of the Kitchen. He placed his hands on the counter, palms facing downwards, while tapping his fingers on the counter top. He looked back at Caroline as she returned to cooking breakfast.

Klaus' furrowed his brows in confusion. No one has ever cooked for him, he always had to defend for himself. The last time someone cooked breakfast for him was the maid at his parents house all of those years ago. His teenage years. No one has ever done his laundry either.

Klaus looked back at Caroline after coming out of his daze, "So what are we having for breakfast"

Caroline turned around and gave him an intrigued look, noticing his confusion as well, "No one has cooked for you have they?" Caroline cocked her head to the side with a small smile playing her lips. She turned to grab the two plates that she left on the counter and turned to Island counter top and placed a plate in front of him.

Klaus looked down at his plate, his mouth began to water. This smells and looks extremely delicious. Klaus looked at Caroline with hungry eyes before digging into his Bacon and egg, shoving a folk full into his mouth.

Caroline raised a brow at him, an amused smile playing her lips as she cut into her pancakes. She looked back to Klaus with a worried expression as it looks as though he will eat himself to death. "Klaus slow down" Caroline urged him. He looked at her as she asked, "How long have you not eaten?"

Klaus swallowed before saying, "I don't know. It has been a while I haven't eaten properly" He explained, while putting syrup on his pancakes. He looked back at Caroline, cocking his head to one side, "Teenager"

Caroline looked at him, confusion written on her face. She furrowed her brows, "Huh?"

Klaus clasped his hands together, thinking of what he should say. Klaus shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "Since I was a teenage was when someone last cooked for me. At my parents house. No one really cooks for me, I'm mostly alone and independent. People don't do my laundry either" Klaus said the last part with an amused smirk.

Caroline chuckled, saluting him, "You're welcome sir"

Klaus returned to his food, stealing glances at her from time to time. This women before him was exquisite, utterly breath-taking. He can not believe that he hadn't noticed her in high school, yet in his own home. This brought him to his next question, "How come I never saw you in high school?" Klaus genuinely wanted to know this.

Caroline placed her cutlery down, locking her blue eyes with his. Caroline took a sip of her orange juice, "You were too focused on Soccer, Football and Tatia that you didn't notice me around your home. It was mostly that you weren't there. I weren't really the confident girl I am today if it wasn't for Elijah, Kol. Rebekah, Katherine and my brothers. I was the captain of the Cheerleaders before I broke my leg, Tatia took over me" Caroline rambled on.

Klaus looked embarrassed, he sheepishly looked at Caroline and muttered, "Sorry"

"Klaus" She called softly, she placed her hand on his and gave him a warm smile, "Don't beat yourself up about this. It is not your fault"

Klaus shook his head, "No. It is my fault, I got you pregnant and weren't around"

Caroline laughed, squeezing his hand, reassuringly. Her eyes were alight with amusement, "All I can really say Klaus is thanks for knocking me up. You gave me the prefect son and I don't regret it one bit. Yeah it sucks that you hadn't known he was your son years ago, your hear now and there is so much things he wants to do with you and Amelia" Caroline smiled warmly at him.

"About Amelia, any news from that Tyler dude?" Klaus almost growled when he said Tyler's name. The nerve that guy had coming here and demanding he wants Canaan without Acknowledging his own daughter, yet not knowing her name.

Caroline sighed, shaking her head, "No, he hasn't sent or said anything. No letters or nothing" She huffed, "I think he was just bluffing" Just as Caroline finished, the doorbell rang, signalling someone was at the door.

Caroline excused her self and made her way out of the Kitchen, not realizing that Klaus was right behind her. She made her way through the hallway and made her way to the front door. She took the locks off and opened the door slowly. There stood a man in a suit with a letter in his hand. He looked very business like and was wearing a designer, crisped black suit.

"Miss Salvatore?" The man asked.

"Yes?" Caroline asked, suspiciously. She turned to see that Klaus was behind her and opened the door wider so he could stand next to her. Klaus eyed the man up and down, giving him a cold stare.

"Is this your husband, Miss Salvatore?" The man asked.

"please call me Caroline and no, this is my Friend and my Son's dad" Caroline explained. She don't know why she told a stranger that.

"Klaus" Klaus outstretched his hand to the man.

The man took it with a firm grip, smiling at Klaus, "Grey, Jared Grey actually. I'm hear to hand you this letter" Jared handed her the letter and as he was about to go Caroline questioned him.

"What is it about?" Caroline wondered, leaning her body on the door frame.

Jared gave her a wary smile, "It's a custody letter, Ma'am. It's for custody over Amelia" and with that, Jared disappeared into his car and drove off.

Klaus turned to Caroline to see that she looks as though she has seen a ghost. She was visibly shaking and was pure white. It seems as she was about to be sick, it never came. What did come was the waterfall of tears that streamed down her rosy cheeks. Klaus brought her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around his waist.

The feel of her in his arms felt so right but he could think of that right now. He pulled he with him as he brought her into the house and shut the door behind them. They took a seat on the stairs as Caroline cried into his chest, making his shirt wet.

"Hey, you okay, sweetheart?"

"No" She sobbed into his chest.

"Come on" Klaus unlatched his arms from her and grabbed her hand into his. He took his car keys from the table near the door and Caroline locked her house behind them. She got into the passenger side of Klaus' car and wiped her eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Show Elijah this before I might do something stupid" Klaus smirked at her, earning a small smile from her. "Now, that's more like it, love"

* * *

Klaus and Caroline pulled into the Mikaelson driveway. Klaus got out of the car and walked around to the passenger seat to open Caroline's door. He held out his hand to her in which she took without hesitating. Klaus intertwined their hands, their walking steps heading to the front door. Klaus pushed the door open with his free hand and his family came to the foyer to see what the commotion was all about.

They gasped when the saw Klaus and Caroline in the foyer. They took in Caroline's appearance and Rebekah rushed to her and gave her a hug. Everyone else were taking in what they had witnessed. Were Caroline and Klaus holding hands?

"Niklaus, what is the meaning of this" Elijah demanded, placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder in a comforting way.

Klaus pointed to Caroline, a hurt expression on his face "You think I did this to her" Klaus hissed.

"Then what is wrong with her?" Kol asked, walking up to his brother. Klaus glared at him as Kol raised his hands in defeat, "Hey, easy their sunshine, I know you don't hurt people you care about. But seriously, what happened?"

Caroline broke from Rebekah and walked to stand near Klaus, taking something out of his hand. She walked over to Elijah, handing him the object. Elijah carefully took the item and opened it letter. He skimmed through it and sighed in frustration. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back to his brother.

"Sorry Niklaus, I didn't mean to make assumptions"

Klaus waved it off, "Yeah you did Elijah. I don't blame you after what I did to her, the kids and you" He gestured to his family and they gave him a warm smile. Elijah brought him into an embrace.

"Your son has nagged me when you come off vacation" Elijah whispered to him.

"Where is he" Klaus wondered, looking around.

Elijah smiled, breaking apart from Klaus and made sure he was a safe distance from Klaus. Elijah turned to the stairs and calmly shouted, "Amelia, Canaan come down please. Someone is here to see you"

Elijah turned to Caroline and gave her an assured nod, "He won't get her Caroline. I won't let him"

As he said that, they heard the tiny sounds of pitter patter as Canaan and Amelia trotted down the spiral steps of the house. They were completely covered in a range of colours from light colours like Yellow to dark colours like grey. As they rounded the corner, their eyes grew bright with excitement as Canaan screamed at the sight of his father.

"Daddy" Canaan beamed, running towards him and flinging himself to Klaus' legs. Klaus chuckled and smiled at the little boy as he picked him up in his arms. This is his son. Klaus' heart clenched at it. This wonderful, smart boy is his and only his. Oh and Caroline's. He looked down at Amelia and grabbed her in his free arm. Now he had both children on his waist. How did he deserve these kids is beyond him but he didn't care how he got them in his life. He was overwhelmed.

"Are you my Daddy too?" Amelia whispered, vulnerable.

Klaus looked to Caroline who was next to him, stroking her Daughters and Sons hair. She smiled, encouraging him to answer. He found his voice and smiled warmly at the little girl in his arms, "Yes Amelia, well that is if you want me to be?" Klaus raised his brow and Amelia in a teasing way.

Amelia rested her head on Klaus' shoulder and sighed, "I want you to be my Dad" Amelia confessed.

As they were leading into the living room, Elijah stopped Klaus before he entered the living room. Canaan and Amelia looked at their uncle with innocent faces. "Right you too, shower first" Elijah smiled.

"Uncle 'lijah" they whined, protesting, crossing their arms over their chest.

"Uh no, none of those puppy eyes" Elijah pointed to the stairs where the kids disappeared off to.

Elijah turned to Klaus with a worried expression, "What are we gonna do, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, pacing the hallway.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair, looking defeated. "Well none of us can help the case, only be witnesses. The bad thing is, is that we're the best in the states"

"I know, is their anyone you know that are brilliant at this kind of thing?" Elijah urged.

Klaus thought for a moment, then it hit him. "Do you remember when I went to law school at Oxford?" Elijah nodded, "I was the top in my Class" Elijah nodded again, "Well, three others got a 10 points below me and now they are the best in England. The own a Law firm called the Five" Klaus explained.

"What are their names?"

"Alexander Carvalho, Galen Vaugh, Conner Jordan, Bailey Hoffman and Christian Renzella" Klaus listed the names to Elijah.

"Could they help us?"

"Of course, I was the one that tutored them in Law school. They are great friends and will do anything for each other. I call them tomorrow" Klaus said, walking into the living room and taking a seat.

Hell will break loose when he next see Tyler.

* * *

_**There you have it. Sorry it took so long, I have college and all.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. I want Klaroline to develop into a friendship which will make them stronger.**_

_**I plan on developing their feelings but not just yet.**_

_**Please leave a review and tell me how I could improve next time and how this chapter was :)**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxox -Until next time, sweethearts ;)**_


End file.
